


If I Don't Have You

by officialstories



Series: Kameron King's Journey [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kameron King moved to Diamond Bar, California at the end of her seventh grade year. After moving her mother and father both became drunks but her father soon became abusive. Follow her on her journey as she experiences love, tragedy, and many more things to find her true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up with a jump. The nightmares and distant memories of last night keeping me awake. The inhuman screams that were ignored because they happened so often. This time the punishment was because the food I prepared was too cold for him. Mother sat there as if nothing was happening as always. 

 

The hits with the belt buckle that created the huge gashes on my back. The bruises old and new on my arms and legs. Most of all my broken and cold interior that has been hardening ever since eigth grade when the beatings started.

My dad was an officer in the marine's before he was dishonorably discharged because of his continuos reckless behavior throughout his career. We made the move from Texas to California at the end of my seventh grade year. Diamond Bar, California to be exact. 

We had no money except that the marine's paid for the house in full for us to move so I make money online through Instagram. Whenever my manager called and told me to take a picture I would take one and post it. How ever many zeros there was that's how much money I make if you get what I mean. The only plus for me was that Diamond Bar High School just so happened to have the best girls soccer team in the nation. Not that I cared that much back then.

Unfortunately the time came to get ready for school. Saying I looked like shit was an understatement. My eyes were bloodshot red. And the ugly bruises only contributed. Along with my olive-sun kissed skin looking rather pale. 

 

I sighed to myself and put on clothes that wouldn't make me look too suspicious. Long sleeves and sweatpants were acceptable because it was right before the Christmas holidays. Dressing warm wasn't going to get to many eyebrow raises at school. I put on a black hoodie and black sweats paired with colorful sneakers and a beanie on my head.

I crept down the house stairs quietly and exited the door. I made my way to my car and pulling off before I could wake anyone.

 

My school life is very different from my home life. At school the girls soccer team are at the top of the ladder of the social food chain. So of course we were the popular kids. 

 

Honestly I don't like being as popular as I am because I like my privacy. So as you can tell I am the reserved popular. The one that doesn't really socialise outside of my circle. That doesn't stop the rumors that fly around about my sex life. 

 

I mean sure I've slept with many girls but there were always more people thought than what was actually the truth.  
There was a loud tap on my window that made me jump. I didn't even realise I had made it to school. "Dude, you alright? I was standing there for a good 2 minutes." Servando, my best friend said. I've known Serv since 8th grade right after I moved here he was my next door neighbor and the only person that didn't ignore the sounds that came from my house. We went to the same middle school and now high school.

 

"Sorry. I've just been in and out this morning." I got out of my car abd pulled my soccer bag and book bag before heading into school with Serv.

Since it was winter all the students were in the lunchroom but when it warms up we move back to the quad.

The team was centered in the middle so me and Serv headed over there. His girlfriend, Alex, was on the team so he got along very well with all of the team.

As we reached the table I could hear a very animated arguement between Kelly and Tobin. They always did this in the morning. Honestly if its 7:30 in the morning and I haven't had anything to eat I'm very cranky. And a cranky Kameron is not one you want to deal with. I sat in between Pinoe who seemed to be halfway to almost falling back asleep and Hope who was reading with headphones in. 

 

Most of us that were on the team were juniors besides Christie Rampone who was a senior and Kristie, Meghan Klingingberg, JJ, Whitney, Morgan, Ashlyn and Crystal who were sophmores and Clalupney, Alyssa and Sam (Kristies sister) who were freshman.

 

As I looked around the table to see who was all here my eyes caught a set of brownish-blue eyes that belonged to none other than Christen Press. I smiled softly to which she returned and looked away.

Me and Press have always been friends but we were kinda more than that. We hung out more than the others. I even kiss her cheek and forehead from time to time to show my affection towards her. But I never made a move. In a way I was telling myself I'm protecting her from me but in reality I'm not trying to get hurt myself. The bell rang signaling us to go to homeroom. I was pulled away from the table by Sydney and Ali as we headed to our home room.

"I saw you oogling CP again. Why don't you just tell her? Its been 2 years." Sydney said. "Chill. I need to give it some time." I smiled. "Kingy!" I heard the overly cheery voice of a hook up that I never stopped. The sex is good. And I never turn down good sex. "We'll meet you inside." Ali said. I couldn't miss her and Sydney's eye rolls.

 

"Marisol. Nice to see you on this Monday morning." I put on my charming smile. "I was wondering if you and your friends would make an appearance at my party?" She batted her eyelashes and placed her hands on my flat stomach. "We'll see sweetheart." I smiled.

 

"Please. Come on Kingy. I'll give you a reward." She pouted and ran her fingers along my waistband. "I'll give you your answer at lunch." I smirked. "Now. I'm really anxious right now. I think I need to be calmed down." I smiled. She smiled too grabbing my hand and leading me to an empty classroom and locking the door. "No kissing remember." I reminded her as I pulled off her shirt. "Stop talking. Or do the talking down on me." She was pulling down my pants. As I kissed down her neck unbuckling her pants.

 

About an hour later I walked out of the classroom pulling Marisol with me. I was late for physics. "I'll see you later Marisol." I said walking her to class then racing to physics.

I walked in interrupting yet another time. "Nice to see you made it to class Ms. King." Lauren greeted me with an annoyed look. "Lauren. Nice to see you again. Always a pleasure." I smiled my ever charming smile. "It's Mrs. Smith." She sighed. "Sorry." I apologized sarcastically. "Where is your book?" Lauren asked. "I never think I got one." I chuckled to myself. Which caused a couple of people to laugh. Lauren rolled her eyes. 

"Do you even have a pencil?" She asked. I search through my pockets knowing damn well I didn't have a pencil. "Can I borrow a pencil?" I asked Lauren. This time alot of people laugh. "Just go sit down. I don't even know why I try sometimes." She said pointing to my seat by Christen. I nodded.

 

"Hey Pressy." I smiled. She rolled her eyes when she looked at me. "What's wrong?" I said. "Too busy hooking up that you don't care about your education anymore." She sarcastically sniped at me. "I can multi task. Plus I can skip a few classes if I want. Last time I checked you weren't my mom either so I shouldn't have to answer to you. And how do you even know I was hooking up?" I raised my eyebrow. "Tell whoever it was to not leave her lipstick kisses so high on your neck." She went back to paying attention to Lauren.

Christen kept sending me dirty glances from across the lunch table. "Jeez dude. What did you do?" Tobin asked noticing the glances. "Nothing. Just a hook up with Marisol." I shrugged my shoulders. 

 

Ashlyn hit me in the back of the head. "Why?" She said. "Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry. She wouldn't have agreed if I didn't say we were going to her party on Friday." I said. "Now we have to go to a party?" Ashlyn said. "Sorry." I exclaimed. 

 

"Oh. You've done it this time King." Tobin snickered. "What has she done?" Alex asked which caused everyone at the table to stop the conversation. "Since Kingy here wanted an early morning hook up now we have to go to a party on Friday." Ashlyn explained.

 

"Really?" Sydney was excited. This caused everyone to groan while I smiled. "We're so in!" Sydney cheered. I nodded smiling. "Are you crazy. We have a play date on Saturday!" Ashlyn said. "And Kam this is going to be the fourth party in 2 weeks you really need to slow down." Serv warned. "I got it Serv." I rolled my eyes.

"Ladies I see you are enjoying your lunch." Coach Ellis hit my back causing me to jump and grimace at the same time. "Hey coach." Abby greeted her. "Hello Abby." Coach said.

 

"You guys can thank your teammate Kameron. Because today practice ends at 8. Not only that but we're focusing on pure conditioning." She smiled. "But coach!" Abby tried to protest. "Nope. Not this time. 3 tardies today King. I think that's a personal record." Coach patted my back again causing even more pain. She bid farewell then left the lunch room. "You've REALLY done it this time King." Tobin said. "Can't you be on time for anything?" Abby said. "Sorry. It isn't on purpose." I shrugged my shoulders. "How do you even make straight A's and you miss the whole class?" Kelly said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I just do." I said. 

 

"Well you need to start being on time because I'm sick of getting in trouble because of you!" Abby exclaimed. "I said I was fucking sorry what else do you wan!. I know I can't be late at home too so this hurts me too!" I yelled gaining attention from the other tables around us. "Nobody cares about your strict parents and their stupid rules all I care about is how you're hurting the team because you want to sleep around!" Abby stood up. "My sex life has nothing to do with this team!" I yelled. 

 

"Well I'm captain and I'm telling you that you need to fix this. Or you're done!" She yelled. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. 

 

As the bell rang I saw a lot of my teammates hesitant to move. I had to fix this. I can't be late coming home anyway. I had to cook dinner for my dad and mom or there would be consequences.

I walked to coach's office because I had off periods the rest of the day. As I reached her office she was filling the water bottles for practice.

"Hey coach." I sat in a chair. "Ah. Kameron. Come help me with the bottles." She smiled. I walked over and started putting on the tops. "Coach. Can you please not punish the team?" I asked after a moment of silence. 

 

"Kameron. We are a team. If one of us messes up we all do." She answered. "But. I can't be home no later than 6:45. I know I messed up so can I just do the punishment and they just practice?" I pleaded. 

 

"Sit." She pointed to the chair. I nodded and headed to the chair as she pulled one up for herself. "You're a bright kid Kameron. It's your extracarricular activies that get you in trouble. Honestly I don't see how you keep up in school when you're never in class." She chuckled. "I'll tell you what. You do conditioning till 6:45 then you leave. The team does practice till 7:00." She patted my knee. I nodded. That's the best I was going to get. "Thanks coach. I'll try to do better." I smiled. She nodded. Go to study hall. I'll be there in a few."

Because we were a sports team we were given an hour and a half study hall before school ended to catch up on work in the library. 

 

That's where I did most of my studying. I got tutored by Lauren on Tuesdays and Thursdays thats how I kept up with my studies. Nobody on the team knows I struggle with dyslexia neither did I want them to know. So nobody knew I got tutored by Lauren either.

I entered the library and sat by Abby. "Practice ends at 7. Regular practice. You're welcome." I whispered. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out because her grip was too strong. "I knew you could do it kid." She cheered. I nodded. 

 

I pulled a precalc book from the shelf behind us. Although when it came to reading I needed help, I was good with numbers. I moved to sit by Christen because we were in the same precalc class too, aswell as Hope.

"I know you're still mad at me but can we do the work together?" I said to her. She stared at me before nodding.

Me and Press were close in some ways. There was a mutual attraction between us but we never acted on it. Partly the reason she doesn't trust me is because I hook up so constantly. I try to stop but the temptations were just too strong. Like a girl could give me an offer and immediately Christen would pop into my head. But as soon as they touched me all hesitation would leave.

Christen seemed to accept it but got pissed everytime I did hook up. So it was kind of a lose, lose situation for me. So either hook up have her mad at me. Or not hook up and be sexually frustrated for the rest of the day.

After study hall I headed straight to the track with our trainer Dawn. She wasn't joking either. I ran the entire time. I felt like I was going to puke the third time she made me do 30 windsprints in under 5 minutes. By the time it was 6:45 I was super sore. "Nice work champ. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully on ths field." She hugged me tight causing me to wince. "Hopefully so." I laughed softly trying to play it off.

I walked to my car and searched for my keys hurridly so I could make it home. "Can we talk?" I heard the distinct voice of Christen. Why was she out of practice early?

"Later. I need to go. You know that." I said finding the keys and opening my door. She nodded softly before walking back to the field. I sighed and sped home. Just my luck. I was late anyway. This day can't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
I dumped my stuff by the front door and headed to the kitchen. "Kameron!" I heard my dads voice yell from the livingroom. I sighed knowing he knew I was late. I dropped down the chicken I was going to prepare. 

"Daddy." I peeked into the livingroom. "Where have you been?" He asked sternly. "Practice." I said nervously. "I got caught in traffic coming home. I'm sorry daddy." I apologized softly. 

"What time are you suppose to be home?" He asked standing. "6:45." I bowed my head. "Exactly." He slapped me down to the ground. I felt my lip split on impact. I shakily touched my lip and was met with blood. 

I clutched his calf trying to stand but I was too sore from practice. "Get up!" He yanked me up by my arm from his calf. I screamed out in pain. 

"Shut up!" He punched me above the eyebrow breaking that skin too. I fell to the floor knocking the air out of me. My breathing was labored as I tried to stand again but I kept falling down because everything hurt. "Just worthless is what you are. Can't even have my food on the table on time!" He reered back and kicked me full force in the ribs. I screamed in pain clutching my side. The tears flowed as he repeatedly kicked me in the ribs. 

He stopped and his eyes softened. But as soon as the look came it left. "I'm going out." He breathed heavely and trudged out the door. As the door slammed my crying flowed heavely. 

Correction this day could get worse. 

After hours of laying on the floor, I crawled up the stairs and to my room. I went into my bathroom and looked straight in the mirror. Dried blood was on both my lip and eyebrow. I lifted my shirt with much pain to see an inflamed ugly bruise forming where my ribs are. I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned my face before getting in a cold shower to at least soothe some of my pain. 

As I got ready for bed there was a tap on my balcony door. I looked over to see Servando on my balcony. I opened the door and let him in. He gave me a knowing look. I nodded letting him know everything. He pulled me into a tentative hug. As he led me to my bed he locked my door so my dad couldn't get in. Everytime I was beaten, big or small Serv was always there. I always begged him not to call the cops and promised him my dad would get better. He never did call. It's been 3 years. So instead he comforts me and lets me cry till I fall asleep. I cuddled into him as I wept into his neck. He ran circles along my back trying to calm me down. 

I woke up in Serv's room the next morning. He was my next door neighbor after all. Everytime on days like last night he would carry me to his room just incase my dad came in the morning for a round 2. 

"I got clothes for you this morning. Your favorite blue hoodie and black sweats." He smiled softly handing me the clothes. I nodded and smiled softly heading into his bathroom. I put my hair into a messy bun and a black headband. He also got me my favorite pair of sneakers. Jordans of course. I put on the Gamma Blues to be specific, since I paid the necessary bills around the house I still had money left over. Let's just say I have a major problem with buying shoes. I made it downstairs to be met with pancakes that Serv made himself. 

His parents leave for work before we even wake up so we have the house for ourselves in the morning. "You need to eat. I didn't see you eat at all yesterday." He pushed the plate towards me. I shook my head pushing it back at him. "Fine but I'm going to make sure you eat a sandwich at lunch. Soccer field today before study hall?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's go. We're running late." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I grabbed your bags before we left so they are in my car. No need to go over there till after school." He explained opening my door and helping me in. He closed the door and went to his side. He got in and closed the door but not starting the car.

"If you don't want to go to school I'll stay with you." He said. I shook my head. "I've missed too many days already." I said softly. Because I have been abused over the years sometimes it was so bad I could barely move. He never hit above my neck, well until last night, so that left my arms and legs and many other things to hurt in the prices. So that came with many missed days of hiding out in my own house. "Okay." He started the car and headed to the school. I leaned my head against the window. I was willing myself not to cry on the way to school. Serv stayed silent knowing I would talk when I wanted to.

We reached school and Serv grabbed my things and his. I didn't know how the team would react. I've managed to hide the abuse for 3 years. My dad never hit me above the neck because they would be noticeable. I don't know what got into him yesterday. I pulled up my hood as I got out of the car. "We don't have to sit at the table if you don't want. We can sit on the soccer bleachers till school actually starts." He said as we stood in front of his car. I nodded. He nodded and we headed to the field. 

As soon as we sat he pulled me into his side. "Everything's going to be alright. You just have to get through today." He kissed my head and let me release the tears that had built up inside of me. "What if it isn't?" I asked. "Isn't what?" Serv asked. "Alright. Serv I don't think I can do this anymore." I sniffed wiping my tears. "Let me just tell the cops the Kam. Everything will be over." He said. "No Serv! You don't get it." I said. "Well help me get it Kam!" He yelled. "He's my dad! I can't just turn him in!" I yelled. "Yes you can! I'm tired of seeing my best friend so broken and I can't do anything because you are so stuck on not letting me tell that you're getting hurt almost everyday." He stood over me. "Just forget it. Obviously you don't understand." I said softly. We heard the distant but distinctive sound of the bell. I sighed softly and wiped my tears with my sleeve and Serv helped me up. He followed me to my locker silently with my bags. I kept my hood on but people still tried get glances of me under the hood 

I reached my locker and grabbed my bags from Serv who pulled me into yet another hug before heading off to his own locker.  
"Hey King!" A cheerful Sydney greeted me. "What's up." I said softly. She looked at me with confusion but then she gave me a look that I never wanted to see from one of my teammates. Horror. "What the hell happened to your face?" She whisper yelled at me. "Matter of fact. Who the hell happened to your face?" She grabbed my arm rather forcefully. I winced on contact.

"Oh hell no. Who did this!" She said. I shook my head. "Kameron. I swear to god!" She raised her voice causing a few passing people to stare. "Don't worry about it just drop it." I stuffed my bags into my locker and grabbed my physics book. "Kam! Te-"

"Drop it!" I slammed my locker leaning my forehead on the cold metal calming myself down. I exhaled deeply before facing her. "Just drop it okay?" I said softly not meeting her gaze. She nodded. After the incident with Sydney she just stayed silent around me.

After homeroom we headed to physics without any interrputions. As I walked in class it fell silent. I shook my head and made it to my seat. "Woah. What happened to you? A hook up gone wrong?" Tobin joked. She sat in front of me and Christen with Sydney as her partner.

"More like an angry boyfriend?" Ashlyn joked pounding fist with Tobin but earning a swat to the chest by Ali. "Ouch babe. It was just a joke." Ashlyn chuckled. "It wasn't funny." Ali deadpanned. I felt Christen's presence as soon as she sat down. I could feel her eyes staring into the side of my head. I laid my head down sighing even after the bell rang.

"Ms. King I would appreciate it if you would lift your head off the table and remove your hood." Lauren interrupted her teaching to call me out. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I sighed and lifted my head. Then I took off my hood. A collective of gasp occurred as the full extent of my face was revealed. "Woah. You must have gotten your ass beat last night."Clint, a teammate of Serv's who I helped out from time to time, exclaimed causing some more boys to laugh. And others to stare waiting on my reaction.

I pushed my book on the floor, causing it to slam down, grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom. I heard somebody else get up too.

I headed to my coaches office. "Kam! Wait up." Christen's voice traveled. I sighed walking faster. "Stop." She caught up to me and grabbing my arm causing me to yelp out in pain. She immediately retracted her hands.

"Talk to me." She said softly. "Why? You didn't bother yesterday! Now that I show up like this everyone wants to talk!" I yelled backing away from her. "Because I care." She said softly. "And I cared when you were pissed at me yesterday. You still didn't talk to me then why now huh!" I yelled before turning and walking away from her.

"Don't walk away!" She yelled. "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you get to take it out on me! I cared and will aways care about you Kameron! You and I both know that. So when you want to talk you can come talk!" She said.

"I tried to yesterday Christen! But you were so pissed at me for hooking up with Marisol that you didn't want to hear me out. If you want to be with me just say it and I'll drop everything. To be with you! You know that! Don't try to talk to me after practice when you know I have to leave. It's not fair to me and it makes me look like the bad guy for not talking to you. It's not always about you. Get over yourself." I sighed and continued on to coaches office.

I knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before the door swung open. "Kameron? Oh my gosh what happened to your face?" She exclaimed. I shook my head. My eyes were downcast and my head bowed. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure." She stepped aside and let me in closing the door behind me. I sat in a chair across from her desk but she sat in the chair beside me.  
"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked. "Nothing. I fell off my bike." My voice cracked. I played with my fingers. "You do know I'm not stupid." She said softly grabbing my hands. I sighed shakely before the tears started to downpour. She pulled me into a hug but I immediately moved away from her when she gripped my back. "It hurts so badly." I choked out trying to stop crying because I didn't want to break down like this. "Sweetheart you have to let this out." She was wiping my tears. I nodded. 

"Who else knows?" She asked after I silenced my tears. "Servando." I answered softly. "Your bestfriend?" She asked. I nodded. She went to her desk and talked on the phone then hung up. A few minutes later Serv burst through the door. He pulled me into a hug softly. 

"I thought something happened." He breathed heavely. I let the tears fall again. He cradled my head into his neck letting me cry. "It's okay." He repeated softly into my ear. The bell rang signaling the changing of classes. "You have to get to class." I said softly. "History can wait. Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. I'll be alright. I'll see you at lunch." I smiled softly. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright lunch then." He said before leaving with a bit of hesitation.

"Thanks coach." I hugged her despite my pain. "Do you want to take a break today. You look pretty beat up." She asked. "No. I'll be fine." I said. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded. "I will keep this quiet for now but if this becomes more severe I will not hesitate to call the cops." She warned. I nodded. "I mean it." She said. "I know coach." I said. "See you at practice." She nodded. "Practice." I said softly before closing the door.

Second period was uneventful in AP Language mostly because we had an essay due by the end of class so nobody had time to stare. By the time lunch came I was ready to meet Serv by the field.  
He along with Alex came outside. He pulled me into a hug aswell as Alex. Alex was silent beside Serv and he handed me half a sandwich knowing I would only eat half. "I think this was the worse to date." I said after about 15 minutes of silence. 

"I think everyone is worse." Serv said. "Big or small he still hurts you. Drunk or not Kam." Serv responded. Alex listened but didn't speak a word. For that I was thankful. "True. Besides. It probably will only get worse. His anniversary is coming up." I said. "Of him getting kicked out. It's always worse." I sighed. "Kam I swear if he. If he goes further than this I'm going to have to make the decision for you." Serv said lowly. "Don't Servando. I know when he goes too far." I said staring him down. "When is it going to be too far for you Kameron? Because by my standard just by laying a hand on you is too far." He exclaimed. "Just drop it Serv." I said softly shaking my head. He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Because I had study hall with Lauren, Serv and Alex went to the library and I slowly walked to Lauren's room. I knocked on the room door and waited for her to open the door. The door soon opened after. She smiled softly before leading me to the desk that had another desk facing the one I was suppose to be in. 

I sat in the desk and pulled out my Language book. "So she assigned us to read valedictorian and find the arguement." I sighed turning to the page. Her hand fell ontop of mine. Stopping me from finding the page.

I looked up to see Lauren staring at me pointedly. "What?" I asked. "What happened to you?" She asked. I sighed. "That doesn't have anything to do with AP Language." I said moving her hand away from me. "I know Kameron but you seemed distraught this morning. It felt like something was wrong." She said. "Well you felt wrong. It was nothing. Leave it alone Lauren." I said annoyed by this conversation. "Now. Can you help me so I can do my homework?" I asked turning to the correct page. "Okay." She sighed. 

After school I grabbed my bag and headed to practice. I entered the locker room and the room immediaty fell silent. I stared as everyone looked at me with sympathy. I rolled my eyes and went to my locker. I didn't take off my hoodie because I knew it would be too painful. I took off my sweats and slipped on my soccer shorts and socks. Then my shin guards and cleats.   
I ignored all the stares and walked out onto the field and began to stretch. "Are you okay to practice?" Alex asked stretching infront of me. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I smiled reassurringly at her. "Look. I know you don't want to talk about it. But I want to let you know that I'm here for you. Just like Serv. If you ever want to talk." She said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said and continued stretching. 

After practice I headed straight for Serv's car. Today practice ended at 6. Which was regular time. "Kam. Can we talk now?" Christen asked. She was standing in front of the passenger door as Serv got in. "Chris I need to get home. I told you that earlier." I reached around her. "Can't you wait a second. Please?" She pleaded. "I can't. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She sighed and walked away. I got in Serv's car and he sped off. "Why won't you talk to her?" Serv asked as we were nearing my house. "Because if we talk. I'm afraid she'll get hurt." I said annoyed already by this conversation. 

"Kam. One way or another somebody gets hurt in a relationship. Its unavoidable." He sighed. "Yeah well maybe I want to spare myself the heartbreak." I said looking out the window. "Alex met your mom right?" I asked after the silence took over. "Yeah." He nodded. "If I ever get that far in my relationship with Christen how is she going to meet them?" I asked as Serv as we pulled up to my house. "I don't know Kam." He answered. "Exactly." I opened my door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I got my bags and headed into my house. 

I dropped my stuff by the door and walked into the kitchen to see my mom actually cooking dinner. To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Hello Kameron." She greeted as she saw me walk into the kitchen. "Hello mother." I said coldly. Me and my mom never had the best relationship. It only worsened when they both found out I was gay. Not like I was hiding it from her anyway. She was truly dissapointed in me. I do what I want though. She turns her eye to my relationships. Not that she knows I sleep around. She's never sober enough to pay attention. 

My dad soon came downstairs sober as well. Has hell frozen over? "Hey Kammy." I grimaced at the nickname he dropped. "Hello Daddy." I greeted him the same as my mom. 

"You're home on time today I see." He said. I nodded. "6:45 just like you want." I said not really interested in where this conversation was going. "It's better that you listen to me. I could get you out of trouble you know." He smiled. "Because I don't inherit the trouble making genes from you." I sarcastically responded under my breath. A hard slap met my cheek. "Watch your mouth." He said stern. I balled my fist under the table. "Steven stop it." My mom said pouring noodles into a colandor.   
"She needs to learn manners before I teach her myself." He responded to my mom. "Responding by hitting her isn't going to teach her a lesson. It's going to get you arrested. And it won't be the first time." She said raising her voice. 

He moved faster than I've ever seen him move before over to my mom and proceeded to choke her. I got up knocking the stool over causing a loud bang.   
His head snapped over to me and he immediately dropped my mom and walked over to me. "You wanna step up to me now too?" He clutched my shoulder roughly. I winced and my eyes stung with tears. "I'll show you something." He punched me straight to the ribs. I heard a sickening pop and I screamed falling to my knees. "Get back up." He screamed. I touched my ribs trying to somehow ease the pain. He kicked me in the same place getting impatient. "I said get up!" He demanded. "Daddy. Stop please." I begged from the ground. I couldn't get up because of the pain in my ribs. His eyes were red and I could see a vein pulsing in his forehead. He picked me up by my neck. "Don't disrespect me ever again child." He said dropping me and landing a kick to my shoulder this time before he stormed out of the house. I stayed on the ground not being able to move. I knew I had to wrap the place up before it got worse.   
I got up with nuch assistance from the couch and made my way upstairs wheezing as I went. 

I made it into the main bathroom. I pulled up my hoodie silently screaming as I did. As I looked in the mirror there were scattered bruises aling my stomach and sides. I grabbed the wrap from my closet because I've had this before so I wrapped it tight to atleast numb the pain. I went into my room and fell into my bed. Sleep almost immediately found me soon after. 

That Friday I made it to school and sat in my car silently wallowing in my thoughts. My ribs were still hurting from Tuesday and I also had to apply make up to the bruise that formed on my face because of my dads slap that day. Serv came over that morning to check on me while my parents were sleep. He said something about meeting Alex before school so he could take her to the party that night.

I heard my passenger side door open and I looked over to see Christen closing the door. "What are you doing?" I asked softly. "It's too loud in the lunchroom." She answered quickly. I stayed silent. "What's been going on with you this week?" She asked quietly. "Nothing." I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about that right now. So just drop it if you would." I looked over at her. There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm not stupid Kam." She was getting choked up. "I know signs of abuse." She said reaching for my hand and gripping it. "The cuts. The make-up. And you're constantly clutching your stomach." She said. I looked away from her. "You don't know anything Christen." I said stern. "Ohyeah? Well lift up your shirt." She wiped her tears with her unoccupied hand. "I don't have to prove anything to you." I said shaking my head. "Why can't you just let me in!" She exclaimed. 

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" I yelled. "I can make my own decisions Kam! Why don't you see I want to be with you?" She cupped my face. "I'm not good enough for you. I never will be and deep down you know it too Christen." I said softly. "You're who I want Kameron. I don't care about getting hurt. I can handle myself and you know that. I'm getting tired of this back and forth with you Kam. I'm so tired of it." Her tears were free flowing now. I was wiping them as they fell. "I'm so sorry." I intertwined our fingers. "Just tell me you want to be with me." She pleaded. "I want to be with you Christen. It's just things will come up and I know they will. I don't want to put you in the line of fire because of the things I'm involved with." I said fully looking into her eyes. "You don't get to make those decisions for me Kam. If there is anything that comes up I will be right there beside you." She kissed my cheek. I nodded. She rested her head on my neck. 

We were silent for a good 10 minutes. "He does do it." I finally spoke. She lifted her head. "Abuse me that is." I said. "Who is he?" She asked caressing my cheek. "My father." I said not meeting her eyes. She nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked. "Just be here when I need you." I said. "Always have. Always will." She smiled. I smiled softly. I kissed her forehead and she slightly blushed. "Come on or we're going to be late." I got out and waited for her to meet me in the front of the car before pulling her into me by wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I kissed her head as we made it into the school. I walked her to her homeroom and hugged her before she went in smiling from ear to ear. I made it to my homeroom just before the late bell rang. 

"Kingy." Marisol sat on my desk as we waited for announcements. "Hi Marisol." I said. "Are you still coming tonight?" She asked. "Yeah. I'll be there." I said. "Maybe we could go somewhere alone when you come." She whispered into my ear running her fingers alomg my neck. "I think I'll pass on the last part. But I'll be there definately." Lightly pushing her off me. She frowned slightly before returning to her desk. Surprisingly that was the first time I rejected her since freshman year. I smiled to myself thinking this is a start of a new Kameron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Me,Serv, and Alex arrived to Marisol's party about thirty minutes late. I didn't really care that we were late because I wouldn't be having any fun here tonight especially with me being a DD. But then again I'm always a DD because I don't drink.

But a drunk Serv is hard to deal with after 1 in the morning. Plus we have an all day play date tomorrow to think about. When we walked through the door Serv and Alex went their separate ways from me. 

Christen's POV....

Me, Kelly and Pinoe were headed to the party and of course we were late. "So what's with you and K, CP?" Megan leaned up from the backseat. I shrugged my shoulders. "Today she said she wanted to be with me. But she doesn't want me to get hurt." I explained. "Chris. I keep telling you to get over her. She's not good for you." Kelly rolled her eyes. "I believe her Kelly. Why can't you?" I said sighing. This was a very old and tired conversation. 

"Because she sleeps with every girl at school and I'm sure that's the only reason she's interested in you." Kelly said. "I'm pretty sure she's serious about cp though Kell." Megan spoke up. "I mean I heard she rejected Marisol this morning. You know Kam never rejects sex." Megan chuckled more to herself. 

"So what? I love Kam but I hate the way she treats girls. I just don't want you feeling pressured to do things with her just because of her reputation." Kelly said as we arrived at the party. "I got it Kell." I smiled. "We probably won't even see Kam. She will probably hooking up with some random later in the night. Or in a fight if it's that type of night." Megan joked hopping out of the car. 

Kameron's POV...

I sat in the sort of make shift VIP section. I was bored out of my mind too. I didn't want to dance with anybody except Christen and seeing all of my teammates having fun was annoying as hell. Where was she?  
I spoke too soon because as soon as I looked up from my Twitter timeline there was Christen coming straight towards our section. I stood and waited for her to approach us closer. She had on skinny jeans with a long sleeve white crop top which is kind of unnecessary but it's her clothes not mine. She was matching me kind of because I had on ripped black skinny jeans with an number 10 Wayne Rooney, England jersey with a gold chain and white nike hat. I had on Jordan's by choice which were the Colombians. 

As she reached me I stuffed my phone in my pocket. She smiled at me and I pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey Pressy. You're finally here." I smiled. She kissed my cheek causing me to smile wider. "You can blame Kelly." Christen joked and pointed to Kelly who was right behind her. "Kam good to see you." Kelly smiled. I also pulled Kelly into a hug which she quickly reciprocated. "Good to see you too." I smiled. "Mind if we talk outside." Kelly asked. I was confused but nodded anyway. She led the way to the outside patio.  
"So what's up Kell?" I asked closing the door behind me. "What are your intentions with Christen?" She got straight to the point. "To date her. I thought that was obvious." I joked. "No, it really isn't. I know that look Kam. Please don't hurt her." She said. Now I knew where this was going. I sighed.  
"Kelly. I've apologized a million times already since freshman year. Nobody told you to catch feelings for me." I ran my hands down my face. "I didn't even say anything about that." She exclaimed. "You really didn't have to for me to know." I laughed coldly. "Press is different. I don't want just sex from her. I actually want something from her. I wish you could see that." I opened the door and made my way back to the section we were previously at. 

I grabbed Christen's hand. She immediately looked at me and stopped her conversation. "Can we dance?" I asked. She nodded and said something to whoever she was talking to and followed me to the dance floor.  
After about the 5th song I needed something to drink. Who knew Christen could dance. She was driving me so crazy and I was trying really hard not to jump her bones. 

"I'm gonna go grab a drink. You want something?" I asked in her ear. She shook her head and I headed to the kitchen. I had to go in the refrigerator to get a bottle of water and I closed the fridge door. I was making my way out the kitchen when I felt my feet getting wet and it felt like the fountain wasn't letting up. Which is weird that they're wet because I have shoes on. I looked down to see brown liquid staining my white well newly brown shoes. I looked up to see nobody other than Clint deliberately pouring his beer on my shoes.

My first reflex was to push him so that's what I did. "What's your problem?" I yelled over the music. "Nothing I just don't like your shoes." He joked. I clenched my jaw and I felt the veins popping out of my neck as my anger grew. "You're paying for these." I said with anger. "Please. You can pay for those with your little Instagram money." He said moving closer to me. 

"There's a difference though. You did it. I didn't. So you pay for them before I break your neck!" There was a crowd forming around us and I could sense this was escalating fast. 

"I'd like to see you try. By the bruises on your face you can't hurt a fly. So why don't you take your little dyke pictures and you pay for those trashy shoes yourself King." He said getting a reaction from the crowd that only made him cockier. 

By that comment I was furious. I knew there was no holding back now. 

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't run my mouth when it comes to trashy. Remember you came to me crying because you were burning last semester. My little dyke pictures got you that money so you wouldn't have to tell your parents." I yelled causing everybody to gasp. "It burns! It burns so bad!" I mocked him smiling coldly. 

Immediately the crowd roared with laughter. I smiled. I saw in his eyes that it hit close to home and I knew there was no going back now for him either. 

"Or when Amanda thought she was pregnant and you again came to me for help to get her an abortion that was paid for with my little dyke pictures." I stared him down. "Funny how you always run to me when you can't keep it in your pants." I said looking him up and down. 

He swung at me but I ducked out of the way. I immediately pounced on him knocking him on his back straight through a table that caused a loud crash. That got the whole party to freeze. 

It didn't matter though it was already started. I stomped him in his stomach. By this time because he threw a punch I was blacking in and out. From the years of abuse I knew how to defend myself from other people. This wasn't the first time I had gotten in a fight either. 

He pulled me down ripping my shirt and exposing the compression wrap around my stomach causing a lot of people to gasp. This just got me angrier. He ripped my favorite shirt. I landed punches left and right and he landed a few to my already hurt stomach. 

I felt strong arms pick me up. My feet flailed in the air as I wasn't done with Clint. "Stop you idiot can't you see you're scaring her!" Serv yelled directing his attention towards Christen who indeed looked scared. My anger immediately drained but that was short lived as me and Serv were taken down by a very angry Clint. 

Serv was okay but I fell right on my hurt rib hearing it pop for the second time this week. I groaned and immediately screamed as a forceful kick landed directly to the rib. And another and another. 

I was starting to black out trying to catch my breath but it was no use. I was grabbing at my neck trying to get air in my lungs. My whole abdominal section was in pain. I felt the feet leave but another serious of crashes. This was going too far and I knew the cops were being called by now. 

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" I heard a shaky frightened voice ask. I was met with brownish blue eyes searching for an answer. "You're really pretty." I smiled. She blushed and caressed my right cheek. She kissed my lips softly. But as soon as they were there they were gone. "Thank you." She said softly. Everything faded into darkness. 

Alex's POV.....

"...so you pay before I break your neck!" A voice echoed that sounded familiar. I looked over to see Kam and Clint looking equally angry. I turned around from talking to Sydney to find Serv. I found him sitting and talking to some of his teammates. 

"Kitchen now!" I yelled. Him and his friends got up and followed me. As soon as we came in Clint had thrown a punch at Kam. She dodged it easily and tackled him into a table. Serv and his friends raced to stop it. I saw all the soccer girls racing over to the scene too. More importantly Christen who looked scared beyond belief. 

Because it was such a big crowd some people were pushing Serv and his friends back so they could keep fighting. But Kam was handling her own. Clint then ripped Kam's shirt. We all saw tightly wrapped guase and wrap around her torso. The crowd resulted in a gasp after it was exposed. But there was some noticeable bruising seeping out from under the wrap. 

That only seemed to anger her more. Finally Serv broke through grabbing Kam and heading back over to us. "You're scaring her!" I heard him yell. But as soon as he said it Clint jumped on Serv I guess to get to Kam. 

Serv hopped back up and moved me and my friends back out of harms way but we heard a piercing scream that brought our attention back to things at hand. 

Kam had never gotten back up. And Clint was currently stomping on Kam's already hurt torso. I saw something flash through Serv's eyes that I knew he was in the place of no return. He stepped over Kam and punched Clint right in the face drawing blood from the blow. Clint fell back hitting his head on a stool but Serv didn't care. In the other room there was another series of crashes. Clint looked unconscious but Serv was still punching him but his teammates were trying to get him off. 

He looked back at Kam and that's what made him stop. Christen was trying to keep Kam awake and Serv raced over and picked her up. "We have to go now! Let's go!" Serv yelled to me. 

Servando's POV...

"Stay with me Kam. Don't you dare close those eyes!" I yelled throwing the keys to Alex as I hopped in the backseat with Kam. She sped off towards the hospital as I tried to keep Kam up but her breathing was slowing down. "Hey! Hey! Don't you dare die on me!" I said semi slapping her to keep her up. She gripped my shirt with her fist trying to calm down but it wasn't working. "Alex faster!" I yelled. "I'm going the speed limit!" She yelled. "If you don't hurry up we're going to lose her. Step on the gas!" I yelled. That definitely got her to speed up.  
She pulled up to the hospital and I got out racing inside the ER. Apparently somebody had called ahead because the doctors took her from me and took her to the back. 

Christen's POV....

We arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes after Serv and Alex left the party. I slammed Kelly's door and ran into the hospital looking for Serv and Alex. I couldn't spot them right away so I went up to the front desk. "Excuse can you tell me where Kameron King's waiting room is?" I asked the secretary. "Second floor sweetie. Make the first right." She looked at her computer then smiled at me. "Thank you." I smiled and waited on Kelly, Pinoe,and Sydney to enter. 

As we entered the waiting room we heard Serv's sobs ringing out. That made me fear the worst. "What happened?" Sydney asked. Alex looked up with red eyes. 

"Kam just went into shock they said she might not make it. A broken rib punctured her lung and she's literally drowning in her own blood. They're trying to get the blood out. But she had an earlier injury that they're trynna fix. They said her ribs have been broken for weeks." Alex explained. 

I fell into Kelly's arms where she was there to catch me. "I should have did something!" Serv yelled through his tears. "Babe it's not your fault." Alex caressed his cheeks. "Yeah. Kam started that fight. It just ended badly." Megan offered. "No. No!" Serv started.  
"Kam was abused at home. I only know because I live next door to her. Those bruises came from her father. And she begged me not to tell but I should have. I should have protected her!" Serv got up and threw a chair at the wall. There were collective gasp around the room. 

"Serv you have to stop!" Alex yelled. The door slammed open revealing other teammates. 

"What's going on?" Abby said. Silence fell over the room. But that didn't last because Serv punched the wall breaking the sheet rock. "Serv!" Alex screamed. "It's not your fault!" She said.  
"I knew too Serv. I should have said something when I saw her clutching her sides everyday after practice." I said softly. "Knew what?" Abby asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt but can we see Kameron's brother?" The doctor stood by the door.  
Serv walked out of the room. 

Servando's POV.....

"We noticed the bruising all over her body. I'm sorry if this offends you but is she abused at home?" He asked. "Yes. But she's not really my sister. She's my best friend." I admitted. "I figured. Even though you two do favor. You realize we have to call the police to investigate this." He informed. I nodded slowly. "How is she doc?" I asked. "She's better. We got the puncture to her her lungs patched up. She's not out of the woods yet." He sighed. "What even happened when you brought her in?" He asked. "A stupid fight that got ugly. I wish we could take it all back." I felt myself crying again. 

"Was it a boy that she got in a fight with?" He asked. I nodded. He wrote something down. "We also have to report this." He said. I nodded. "Right now she's fighting for everything. The best thing we can do is wait." He sighed. I nodded and slid down the wall, with my knees pulled to my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5..

"Servando right?" The doctor came back after a little under 6 hours. The girls left about an hour ago to arrive to their play date on time. "Yes. Is Kam alright?" I asked. He grimaced but forced a smile. "Where is you mother. I heard she is her guardian now?" He asked. I led him into the waiting room where they were. 

"May we step outside?" He asked her. She nodded. We all went outside. "Kam isn't doing too good right now. We don't usually see cases like these. She was diagnosed with Pneumothorax. Meaning her ribs are fractured severely. That punctured her left lung. Now we've patched that up but we had to put her on a ventilator. You see instead of when she breaths her stomach rises it sinks in. Meaning that she will have surgery in the next few days to fix that problem. Additionally we will be looking for internal hemorrhage. If we find it we will stop it. So we have to watch that." He showed us some charts.

"Unfortunately there isn't a cast to set her ribs so all we can do for her is give her pain killers while her ribs heal which she is on right now. Also from now on she will have to use an inhaler till further notice when she wakes up." He said. My mom nodded. "When will she be awake?" I asked. "Only time will tell." He solemnly said. 

He bid farewell and left. 

I felt myself starting to breakdown. My emotions were a mess right now. Kam might not make it. My body shook with sobs and my mom tried to calm me down because I was too loud. She was hugging me trying to calm me down but the thoughts of Kam dying was all rushing forward. 

"I let this happen!" I sobbed. "No, you didn't Servando. There wasn't anything you could do." My mom soothed me. "Yes I could have." I sobbed. She rocked me from side to side. "We just have to wait. She's not gone yet." She whispered. 

My sobbing died down to small whimpers after 30 minutes of letting it all out. 

After another 30 minutes my mom pulled me into the car to go inform the girls. They left about 3 hours to go play at their play date. 

I stood behind the bleachers as my mom talked to Kam's coach first. 

I guess Coach Ellis assured my mom that she would tell the team for her. So I sat in the stands to distract myself watching the other teams play as my mom left to go back to the hospital. 

Christen's POV..

For some reason Coach cancelled all the rest of our games and pulled us into the locker room. 

Everyone looked around in confusion while changing back into their warm ups. 

"Girls." Coach spoke softly. We all looked at her. "Kameron has taken a turn for the worse." She bowed her head. "She has to have surgery in the next few days or she could be gone." She finished, shaking her head. "Wait. I thought the doctor said she was doing better what happened?" Tobin asked. 

"Apparently the puncture needs to be surgically fixed on Monday. They say instead of her breathing out the air not leaving and returning to her lungs. So she's not getting clean air." Coach answered. "So she might die?" Tobin followed up. Coach sighed. "Let's not think about that." Coach said. 

"So that's a yes!?" Abby asked, well screamed. "Abby calm down." Coach spoke. "This is bullshit!" She threw her shin guards down and stormed out the locker room. The room grew quiet after her moment. The only things heard were zippers and shuffling around the room. 

I finished getting ready and waited for Kelly so we could head to the hospital. I was willing myself not to cry while I was around my teammates.

Monday Morning...

Me, Alex, Serv and his mom were all in the waiting room. Kam was in surgery for 4 hours already and now she was in recovery. Serv was pacing while Alex was napping and Mrs.Carassco was reading. I was staring at the wall currently.

The rest of the team wanted to be here but I made them go to school. After all it was the last day before Christmas break. They promised they were coming back after though. "Servando, please sit down before you walk a hole in the ground." His mom chuckled. He reluctantly took a seat and covered his face with his hands. 

"Mrs. Carassco, she's awake. You guys can go see her if you want." Dr. Conner announced with a smile.

We all stood waking up Alex in the process. I raced to her room to see Kam staring into space. "Kam." I called. She turned towards me and immediately smiled. "Hey Pressy." She said. I kissed her forehead and grabbed a chair.

"Kam!" Serv yelled walking into the room. He came over and they did a weird elaborate handshake that I'm not even going to question. "You had me worried there for a little bit buddy." He hugged her avoiding her rib area. "I'm glad you're better." He said as he let go of the hug.

"Me too." She smiled. "Dude, have you slept any?" She joked examining his face in her hands. "That's a dedicated soldier, Kam. He wouldn't leave your side without a fight." Serv's mom answered. She smiled softly. "We had to drag Christen out of here a few times too." Alex chimed in. I scoffed. "It was one time." 

"Sure." She mumbled. Kam smiled at me before turning her head to the door. Doctor Conner was walking in. 

"Kameron. Nice to see a smile." He smiled also. Kam nodded urging him to continue. "Well. Your test results came back and your lungs are all good. Just a prescription for an inhaler and periodic check ups and you are good. You will be out of here by tonight." He patted her shoulder. She smiled and nodded. 

Later that day....

I was with Kam in her new room at Serv's house. His mom even made us leave the door open because she knew I was more than just a friend. The team agreed they would give her space and come over tomorrow. 

"Are we going to talk about that night?" Kam asked. I shook my head. "We don't have too. If you don't want to." Said running my fingers through her hair. We were currently cuddling careful of her bandages. Her head was on my chest and her arms were wrapped around her waist. 

"I think I want to." She looked up at me. "Okay." I nodded and said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6....

Kam's POV...

"What happened?" Christen asked. I looked up at her before taking a deep breath. "So I got my drink like I went in the kitchen for and before I could get out of the kitchen I noticed my feet were wet. So I looked down and saw my white shoes turning brown." I explained. "We all know how you love your shoes. It's ridiculous." Christen laughed. 

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I have a problem okay." I whined. She laughed. "Keep going. I want to hear everything." She urged me to continue. "So I pushed him away from me. Then I said that he had to pay for them. He was drunk so of course he tried to insult me. So he hit below the belt." I sighed. "He said I can use my money from the pictures I take on Instagram. So then I was being dumb and threatened him. I said I would break his neck if he didn't pay." I said. Christen pinched my arm as soon as I finished. 

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I swatted her hands. "Everytime you did wrong. I pinch you." She smiled. "But it hurts." I whined. She gave me a pointed looked. "Fine." I dead panned knowing I wouldn't win this one. 

"So then he said because I had bruises on my face I couldn't hurt a fly. Then he called my shoes trashy." I chuckled to myself. "So then I said I wouldn't call anything trashy because he begged me to give him money because he was burning last year." I smiled. Christen again pinched me. 

"Ouch! Christen that hurts!" I yelled. She giggled. "Babe that hurts." I pouted. She blushed at the pet name. "You shouldn't have hit below the belt." She said cupping my face. "But he called my shoes trashy. And don't forget he made that smartass comment before about the cuts and bruises on my face in class." I said. She shrugged her shoulders. "So what? Be the bigger person." I sighed. 

"Anyway. He didn't say anything and I kept going. I said that I also paid for Amanda to get an abortion last year with my dyke pictures too. And that he couldn't keep it in his pants. Then he swung at me." I explained. She didn't pinch me like I anticipated though. "No pinch?" I asked. "You want one?" She rose her eyebrows. "No!" I exclaimed pulling my arm back. 

"He deserved it now that I think about it." She shrugged her shoulders. I nodded. "I don't remember much after that though. Just waking up in the hospital." I shrugged my shoulders. She nodded. 

I smirked. "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." I snickered. She pushed my shoulder. "I see you like it rough." I winked at her. She blushed even harder. 

"To be honest I don't remember it. Maybe you can refresh my memory." I leaned up to her. "I didn't think kisses were requested." Christen raised her eyebrow. "Well what Kameron wants. She gets." I smirked. I couldn't reach her lips without hurting myself so I settled for her neck. 

I moved to the shadow of her neck and latched my lips onto her neck and held her still because she squirmed. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I licked lightly on her neck to sooth where I just sucked before moving below the forming bruise. 

She pulled me up and latched her lips onto mine. She moaned on contact. I broke the kiss and smiled. "Told you. I get what I want." I leaned down and pecked her lips again. 

"Coach is gonna kill me." She whined. "Sorry." I poked my lip out. "Kiss will make it better." I smiled. I leaned to give her a kiss but I was met with a hand. "What gives?" I pouted. "I don't kiss till after first dates." She giggled. "But baby." I whined. "That won't be till I get better." I said. "Well I guess you have to wait Kammy." She cooed cupping my cheeks. 

"Whatever. I'll get kisses if I want. You'll see." I laughed. "We'll see." She smirked back at me. 

Since yesterday was the last day before Christmas holidays so the gals were coming over today to see me. I took my pain pills early today so when they got here I would be able to do normal things. 

Alex of course was the first to arrive because she wanted to spend time with Serv before me. I don't know why though. (Personally I think I'm cuter than Serv but whatever.)

Then arrived Christen, Pinoe, Kelly and Hope. I smiled and kissed Christen's cheek as she entered the house pulling her away from everybody else as they entered the living room. "Hey Pressy." I smiled. 

"Hey. I see you're in a good mood today." She smiled placing her hands on my hips. "Always when you're around." I leaned in to peck her lips but she placed her hands before her lips. "Nope. You still haven't taken me on a date." She smiled. I groaned. "Chris come on. Just one?" I whined. "King stop whining and come bring me some food. I'm starving!" Pinoe yelled from the living room. 

I sighed before moving to the living room too. "Perfect timing Pinoe. Just perfect." I groaned. "Not my fault you're just now admitting your feelings for CP. You could have been locking lips." She shrugged her shoulders. I threw a pillow at her, hitting her on the side of the head. "Harsh dude." She smirked throwing it back at me, missing me completely. 

"And get your own food. You know where everything is." I said sitting on the couch Christen right beside me. "But I'm a guest." She poked her lip out. I sighed. I got up and went into the kitchen grabbing chips and a few soda's before coming back into the room. 

"Here. Wait for dinner later." I threw the chips at Pinoe and she snatched them out the air before setting the drinks down.

I moved to sit back down but the doorbell rang again. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. 

"Come in sit down. Pizza will be here in a minute." I said as the rest of my teammates were at the door. 

I went back to my seat and wrapped my arm around Christen's shoulders. I kissed the side of her head and she leaned into my side. 

"Pizza's here!" Servando yelled from the door as Alex walked into the living room. I got up and met Servando by the door. "I'll take them in the kitchen." I grabbed them. I walked in to see Christen with her back to me as I entered the kitchen. I set down the pizzas and quietly made my way over to her. 

I gripped her waist and she jumped. "I told you. Kam gets what Kam wants." I whispered into her ear. I turned her around and leaned into her lips but again her hand blocked me from kissing her. 

I sighed and grabbed her hand forcefully pulling it down before capturing her lips in mine before she objected. 

I pulled her closer to me by pulling her neck to get more of her on my lips. She tried to pull away but I pulled her back. 

I trapped her between the counter, placing my arms around her on each side of her. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately allowed me entrance. 

I moved closer to her (if that is even possible) and explored her mouth with my tongue. We soon pulled away for much needed air. 

"Wow." She said softly. I bit my lip pulling at her waistband. "See what you're missing baby girl?" I said softly, kissing her cheek as well. She pouted. "I still want to go on a date though." She said. 

"And we will. When I get better." I said pulling her into a hug. 

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me with her puppy dog look. "I promise." I pecked her lips. 

"Ew. How do you go from swallowing each other to being cute?" Sydney said. I turned around to see Sydney as well as the rest of the team were also in the doorway. 

"Privacy. Please." I said. "Hell no. Food is in here." Pinoe broke through the group and grabbed a box of pizza before heading back into the living room. I sighed. 

I let go of Christen and grabbed the chips behind her then headed to the living room. 

Christen's POV....

This is so hard. She drives me so crazy. One minutes she's aggressive and the next she's so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. 

"Press!" I snapped out of my trance to be met with Abby and Hope staring at me. "Yeah?" I asked confused. "You're gonna miss the pizza if you don't hurry up." Hope chuckled. "Right." I smiled and went into the refrigerator to get a water. 

I turned back around and ran into Abby. "Woah." I chuckled. "You want to give up now Press?" Abby smirked. "No way. It's just getting started. And nice work on Clint. He's getting better at being a jackass everyday." I chuckled giving her a high five. 

"Thanks. Well since you're not giving up now. You have 5 months left before the end of the school year or that 500 dollars is mine." She smiled grabbing my water and walking out of the room. 

I sighed rubbing my forehead. I didn't want to do this but I really needed that money. In the summer my parents needed me to have half of the money to buy a plane ticket to Sweden. There was an all expenses paid soccer training camp the whole summer. 

Abby knew about it and tricked me into the bet by using Cam as a pawn. The only thing is Kam can't find out. I would die if she did. 

"Babe come on. You've been in here for ages. The movie is about to start." Kam stood in the doorway. I nodded and walked back into the living room sitting in her lap this time snuggling into her neck. She wrapped her arms securely around my waist kissing behind my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7....

Christmas was today. 

The first without my parents. Christmas was the only day they were ever completely sober. I mean we never exchanged presents or did anything special for that matter. 

The presence was comforting. Well just to know they cared so much that for one day they spent it with their child. 

The day after Christmas was always hell on earth. The day after Christmas is the day he got kicked out of the military. And two days after that is my birthday. So you could say I didn't enjoy these holidays at all or my birthday for that matter. Usually on Christmas Eve I went to the lake on the edge of town and reflected on the past year. 

But this year was a little different. Unlike my family. Serv's family was really big on Christmas. Even though his parents weren't married his dad came over every Christmas and they had dinner. They all even wore matching onesies. 

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said softly. The door opened and Servando walked in closing the door behind himself. "This came for you." He handed me a letter. "From who?" I asked taking it out of his hand. He shook his head. 

I looked at the return address and then I knew why Serv shook his head. Keith King.

My dad. He wrote to me. 

"I should've given it to you a week later than this." He sighed. I stared at the letter in my hand silently. 

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about." I said softly setting the letter on the nightstand beside my bed. 

He sighed and sat beside me on my bed. He pulled me into himself hugging me. "I know it's hard but please let yourself enjoy today." He kissed my head. I nodded against his chest. "Now put on the onesie. We have pictures to take." He patted my head then rose from my bed. "I mean it Kam. Put everything off till tomorrow. We'll even go to your spot later." He said. I nodded. 

I slipped on the onesie and headed downstairs. Serv's dad wasn't here yet so they couldn't open presents yet. 

I sat at the dining room table by myself scrolling through Twitter. Since it was Christmas I was receiving a lot of "Merry Christmas" tweets from fans so I was taking the liberty of replying back. 

"Eat." Serv sat across from me and slid a plate towards me filled with pancakes, bacon and eggs. To be truthful I haven't been eating unless Serv literally forced me to eat. I just wasn't hungry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Since Christmas break started I've been constantly on social media and resting since I can't play soccer right now. No time for eating unless Serv sat and watched me eat.

"Not hungry." I pushed the plate back at him and focusing back on my phone. "You have to eat." He slid it back. "Later." I pushed it back. "Now." He said sternly, grabbing my phone and shoving the food at me. 

"I will. Later now give me my phone." I said looking at him. He sighed. "I'll make sure of it Kam. A full plate." He gave me the phone back and headed to his room. "I'm going to visit Alex for a little while want to ride along?" He asked. "Sure." I stood from the table and waited by the front door while he grabbed his keys and told his mom where we were going. 

We arrived at Alex's house about 15 minutes later and was greeted by her family at the front door. Serv was on boyfriend duty but Alex's family knew me from the team so I was already comfortable with them. 

Alex made me, serv and her take a picture because she thought we were cute but I am deleting that picture soon. I love Serv's mom but these onesies are hideous and I don't need the team seeing it. I wouldn't live it down for weeks. 

We stayed at Alex's place till about 1 before we had to head back to Serv's place. 

"Mom we're home!" Serv yelled as we entered the front door. "Good to see you mijo. Mija you have a visitor in your room." His mom kissed both of our foreheads before heading back into the kitchen. 

I shrugged my shoulders and headed upstairs. I opened my door and was met with brownish-blue eyes. My brownish-blue eyed girlfriend. I smiled wide before engulfing her in a hug. "I thought you were in San Francisco till the 30th?" I chuckled as she hugged me tighter. 

"I convinced them to let us come back early and have Christmas with ourselves." She smiled as we both sat on my bed. I nodded then kissed her on the lips. 

"I'm happy you're back. Even if you were only gone for like 2 days." I chuckled. "2 days too long." She moved to sit on my lap. 

"I missed you too babe." I kissed her cheek repeatedly. She squealed. "Babe!" She was giggling. "Kiss?" I puckered my lips playfully. She shook her head. "You have cooties!" She said giggling. 

I kissed her cheek again. She smiled and moved to straddle my thighs. I made a funny face at her and she burst with laughter. I smiled softly. 

"There it is." She cooed poking my cheek. I blushed looking away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

I shook my head looking down playing with my fingers. "Nothing." I said softly. She leaned forward leaning her head on my shoulder. 

"You know I'm always here to talk." She whispered. I sighed. "I know." I kissed the top of her head. 

"Kam! Christen! Dinners ready!" Serv yelled up the stairs. 

After dinner Christen headed home while me and Serv headed to the outskirts of town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8....

"Stop right here." I told Serv as we pulled up on an old abandoned church. He stopped and I got out and headed to the steps. I plopped down and stared into the darkness of the quiet and lifeless edge of town. 

Serv sat beside me. The bell tower rang for the eleventh time signaling it was an hour shy of midnight. 

I sighed and leaned back on the steps. "Why do you come here? Out of all places?" Serv broke the silence. I looked over at him but not actually seeing him because of the darkness. 

"Believe it or not we used to go to church all the time. Until things got so bad that we couldn't go without getting questioned. So I guess it's just to remember how things were before?" I clasped my hands together and sat up straight. 

"Are you going to open his letter?" Serv asked. "Don't know." I answered swiftly. He nodded. "So are you going to tell Christen its your birthday?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why not?" He playfully shoved my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"It's not important. Just another day. Besides the only reason you know is because you happened to look at my birth certificate." I chuckled. "Right. But are you sure? I mean you can have a birthday dinner." He suggested. I shook my head again. "It's okay." I said. "I don't deserve it anyway. Everything I put everybody through in these last few weeks. I don't want to make y'all do anything else." I shook my head. 

"Kam. I want to. Plus nobody even knows when you're birthday is." He said. "Drop it Serv." I said sighing after. 

"Stop doing that!" He exclaimed. "You don't think I hurt too Kam. I'm sick of seeing you getting treated like crap. By your family and everybody else. They may assume you're fine but I can see through that shit. You're fucking not Kam!" He said. I shook my head. "Well I'm sorry I'm so fucked up! I don't want to celebrate my birthday for a fucking reason Serv! You see why I leave on Christmas. On my birthday it's ten times worse than any beating her ever gave me!" I yelled.

"Worse than the beating Clint gave me. He used to say that he wished I was never born. A mistake from the beginning. You don't know what's it like for your parents to hate you!" I was breathing heavy. 

"Yours care Serv. Mine don't. Just leave it alone." I said softly playing with my fingers. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly. "It's alright." I nodded. "I need somebody to tell me off from time to time." I chuckled. He sat beside me and mushed my head. 

"Can you at least tell Christen its your birthday." He said. "I'll think about it." I nodded. "That's as good as it's gonna get." He said. "Now be quiet. I need to think." I pushed him away from me. "I'll be in the car." He stood and headed to the car. 

2 days later....

I came down the stairs to be met with a massive birthday cake. "Happy birthday mija." Serv's mom came into the living room and pulled me into a hug and leaving a kiss on my cheek. I smiled warmly. "Who's cake?" I asked pointing to it. "Yours mija." She looked confused. "Who's else's would it be?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I've just never received a birthday cake from anybody." I said sheepishly. 

She nodded in understanding. "Well we wanted to wait till your friends got here by-" I interrupted her. "What friends?" I exclaimed. "Serv said you were inviting friends and having a get together." She looked at me. I sighed. "I told him not too." I rubbed my temples. 

"Well Alex is on her way with Christen." She said. I nodded. "So tell me about her." Serv's mom led us to the kitchen. 

"About Christen?" I asked. She nodded. I felt myself blush. "Well. I've liked her since 9th grade. I never wanted to tell her though. Only because I knew how I acted back then." I sighed. "So how do you feel about her now?" She asked. 

I looked at Serv's mom and then looked back down. I closed my eyes and took a breath. 

"Do you know the feeling you get when the pizza man is at the door and you're excited to see him. Then when you get the pizza and it warms your whole body up and you smile because you know you got what you wanted. That's exactly how I feel about her." I said.

Serv's mom smiled. "You really like her?" She said. "A lot." I smiled softly. 

"Mom! Alex and Christen are here!" Serv yelled as they walked through the doorway. That told me that they were listening. Alex and Christen hugged Serv's mom before hugging me. 

"Hey baby." I pecked Christen's lips. "Wanna go to my room?" I asked her softly. She nodded. I pulled her to my room and closed the door. "I have to get dressed." I headed to my closet as Christen sat on my bed. 

I picked out black sweat shorts since we were inside and a long sleeve plain white shirt. I threw my hair into a messy bun and a headband before joining Christen on the bed laying my head on her thigh. 

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked. She nodded. "I can't believe you compared me to pizza." She laughed. I sat up and looked at her. 

"Because I love pizza. And everything I can do with pizza I can do with you." I kissed her cheek. "But you eat pizza." She looked confused. I winked at her before pecking her lips. "Exactly. But I can change it if you want." I said. 

She shook her head blushing. "It's fine." She smiled. "Kam! Christen! Stop making out and come downstairs!" Alex yelled. I opened my door. 

"We're not making out." I stepped out of the door. "Sure whatever." Alex smirked before turning her attention back to the newly arrived guest. 

"Come on baby. The team is here." I said to Chriten. She pulled me back into my room and closed the door. "Only if I get a proper kiss." She forced me against the door which stung a little but I didn't care I like this side of Christen. 

"Oh yeah?" I smirked raising my eyebrow. She nodded leaning towards my lips. She latched her lips onto mine and I immediately kissed back. I tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss and lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around her waist. 

She kissed me again with more force this time. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and grinded herself into my center, making me moan softly. 

She detached her lips from mine and attached them to my neck. She sucked really hard. But the pain was pleasure. 

Her hands creeped down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts pulling at them. I knew where this was going and it had to stop. 

"Chris I think we need to stop." I moaned. "Chris." I called again loudly as I felt her hands actually slide into my shorts. 

She slid them off and this time I slightly pushed her off me. "Put me down please." I said. She softly set me down. 

"What was that?" I asked searching for her eyes but she wouldn't look at me. She shook her head and reached for the doorknob but I held her hand so she couldn't leave. 

"Tell me Christen." I said holding her hand and gripping her waist. "You have sex with everyone else. Why not me?" She said softly not looking at me still. I was confused. 

"Christen you're my girlfriend. Of course I want sex but I don't have to have it. We're not there yet." I said. 

"You've always made comments about sex. I thought that's just what you wanted." She sniffed. I pulled her into a hug. 

"Chris you know that isn't all I want from you. Sex is good yes but I actually care about you. I wanna take you on dates and support you during games. And meet your parents formally." I kissed the top of her head. "You're different than all those other girls. And I wouldn't try to force you to be anybody else. I want you to know that." I released her from the hug and looked into her eyes. 

"You're my pizza after all." I looked into her eyes making her giggle softly. "Now. Time to go see the gals." I opened my door but she closed it again. "What?" I looked confused. "Babe. Your pants." She laughed. I looked down to see my batman boxers. 

"Right." I laughed pulling them up and grabbing her hand. "Now we go see the gals. "Wait." She pulled my hand back. "Yes gorgeous." I smiled. She closed the space between us and kissed me. "You're my pizza too." She smiled then opened the door. I smiled and she led me down the stairs. 

"Never fear the birthday girl is here!" Christen announced. I blushed slightly wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissing on her cheek. 

"Hey gals." I greeted them softly. "Kingy!" Amy cheered. I was thrown a lot of happy birthdays. Throughout the night was filled with smiles and laughter from myself. 

Christen's POV....

"So did you succeed?" Abby asked. I excused myself to get a drink and so did Abby. "No. She said she doesn't want sex for a while." I sighed. 

"Well champ you have 4 months. Or the 500 dollars is mine Pressy." She chuckled then walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and leaned against the counter. 

"How long?" A voice scared me as it came behind me. I turned to see Alex staring at me with her arms crossed. 

"Alex I d-" "How long Christen. I didn't stutter." She spat coldly. I sighed. "Ever since September." I looked down. "So you've been faking this with Kam?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

"So you've been faking this with Kam?" Alex asked. I bowed my head and sighed. "No, it's just so messed up." I said softly. "Messed up how Christen!" Alex said through clenched teeth. 

"It's a stupid bet." I sniffed willing myself not to cry. She sighed angrily. "So you make a big deal about Kam sleeping around instead of being with you. And now that she is. She's just some stupid bet anyway?!" Alex yelled. "Its not like that?" I said. "Then what is it? Because Kam doesn't deserve this." Alex said. 

"Why does it even matter to you?" I glared at her. "Because of Serv she's become my best friend too Christen. And I just can't sit here and let this pass." Alex yelled. "But this has nothing to do with you!" I yelled. 

"You have a month." Alex glared. "A month till what?" I said. "To tell Kam or I will. You choose." She glared at me on her way out of the kitchen. 

Kameron's POV....

"Don't leave please baby." I whined, hugging Christen tight. "I'm sorry but I have to drop Kelly off." She pouted. I groaned. "Fine. But next time you're staying over." I pecked her lips. She nodded. "Bye Kammy." She grinned and pinched my cheek. "I'll see you later babe. Text me when you get home. Okay?" I smiled and let her get in her car holding the door open. She buckled her seatbelt. 

"I will." She leaned up and connected her lips with mine. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. 

I leaned forward more into the car and kissed with more force. "Okay ew!" Kelly yelled. I slipped my tongue out of her mouth but still kissed her passionately. 

She broke the kiss and pecked my lips again. "See you later." She smiled and pushed me lightly out of the car. All I could do was nod as she closed her door. I waved as she pulled off. 

"You two must have had sex." Serv laughed as I got back in the house. I shook my head. "Nope." I smiled. "She said I love you?" Serv asked. I shook my head. "No." I snorted with laughter. 

"Well then what? She was all over you tonight." Serv asked. "Dude chill. It was nothing. I told her I didn't want sex. I guess she fully trust me now." I shrugged my shoulders. Serv rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. Did you read that letter from your dad yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "I wasn't going to. I guess I can though since I have time." I yawned. "I'm headed to my room." I said headed towards the stairs. He nodded and picked up the tv remote before plopping down on the couch. 

I walked in my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and grabbed the letter from my night stand. 

I laid across my bed and opened the envelope and pulled out the actual letter. 

'Dear Kameron, I see you finally told after all these years. Well you snitched. You snitched on your little old dad. But guess what baby girl. I get out of this joint on New Year's Eve. You wanna know how? Well. You know how. Thank the Lord for overcrowding. Don't worry. I'm only out for 30 days then they're taking me to Rikers island. But why go to jail for child abuse? Maybe something worse won't get me beat up everyday. Killing somebody maybe? Yeah I think so. Unfortunately I have to stay 500 yards away from you but what they know won't hurt them. I'll see you on New Years sweet Kameron. Till then, Dad.'

I sat up abruptly. And reached for a hoodie. I slipped on shoes and a hat also. I turned off my light and headed to my window purposely leaving my phone on my bed. I opened my window and slipped out of my window and closed it back. 

Since my room was on the second floor I had to make a small jump from the window.

I landed and headed for the school soccer field. I don't know why but it just always feels like home.

I kept my head down as I walked so I wouldn't be noticed walking on the street. 

After about 15 minutes I made it to the bleachers and sat, staring into the darkness. 

The next morning...

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Clint. I immediately moved away from him. "Woah. I won't hurt you." He chuckled. I wiped my eyes and stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets. 

"Why are you here?" I asked with a raspy voice. "I should be asking you the same thing." He chuckled sitting beside me but I moved away slightly. 

"Relax. I'm only here to practice. Because of that party I got kicked off the team. I have to try out with the freshman." He said. I nodded. "At least you can still play. I can't till late January." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. 

"I'm sorry about that night." He apologized. I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault." I said softly. "I was already injured. You just re-injured them." I finished. "I was being an asshole that night. You paid for those shoes yourself. I had no right to destroy them." He shook his head. 

"I've been an ass to you Kam. And I'm really sorry." He ran his fingers over his head. I nodded. "I forgive you." I said softly. 

Silence fell over us as we both felt a weight lift off our shoulders. 

"You want to go somewhere. I can ditch practice for today?" He asked. "Sure." I stood up, shrugging my shoulders. He grabbed his bag and we headed to his car. He started it and we pulled off away from the school. 

"So care to explain why you were asleep on the bleachers?" He asked. "Bad day. I needed to get away." I answered flatly. He nodded. "Can't say I believe you but okay." He said. "How are you and Christen?" He asked. "We're great actually. She came over for my birthday yesterday." I smiled. 

"I'd watch out for her if I were you." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I said. "Nothing." He shook his head. "She seems to make you happy." He carried on with the conversation. 

I shrugged off his comment. "Yeah really happy. I mean she's my very first girlfriend." I smiled. He nodded as we pulled up to a warehouse. I rose my eyebrow at him but he smirked and got out. I followed him and we went in. 

"Uncle Joe!" Clint yelled and rang a bell at what looked like the front desk. "Is that my boy!" Out of the darkness appeared a fairly young looking man that looked like he was in his 30's. "There he is!" Uncle Joe cheered hugging Clint. 

"And who is this?" He looked at me. "This is Kam. She goes to school with me and a friend of mine." He introduced me but instead of him shaking my hand he hugged me. "Nice to meet you Kam. Is that short for something?" He asked. "Actually it is. It's short for Kameron." I smiled softly. He nodded. "So what are you kids up to this early in the morning?" He asked. 

"We were just hanging out. Hoped you were showing some of the games." Clint said. "Actually I was watching the Heat play the Celtics if you want to watch with me." He asked. I smiled softly. "Of course." Clint and I said at the same time. 

Uncle Joe let us inside his private area. But it was set up like a movie theater. He had recliners and a big flat screen against the wall that indeed displayed the basketball game. 

We all sat down and silence took over as we watched the game.

Servando's POV....

It was about 12 and Kam still hasn't come out of her room. I went up and knocked on the door and was met with silence. 

"Kam!" I knocked louder but was still met with silence. I twisted the knob and surprisingly her door was open. 

The room was empty. Kam nowhere to be found. The bed didn't even look like it was slept in. And her phone was on the bed. I noticed a sheet of paper on her bed. 

I opened it and read. Of course she would run if her dad threatened to kill her. I pulled out my phone and called Christen to see if she was with her. 

 

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey Chris. Is Kam with you?" I asked. "No, why?" She asked. "Well she's not here and she left her phone." I answered sighing. "Oh. I'm coming over to help you look. I'll call the others too." She said I heard movement in the background. 

"Okay. I'll see you guys here." I said then hung up. 

About 30 minutes later the whole team was at my house. We then split each other up in groups. My group which consisted of me, Kelly, Morgan, Tobin, Lauren, Hope and Abby are going to the church on the outskirts of town where she cools out. 

Alex's group which consisted of her, Julie, Kling, Pearcie, Sydney, Boxxy, Amy and Ali we're going to the soccer field. 

Christen's group who had Pinoe, KAO, HAO , Mittsy, Carli, Kristie, Becky and Whitney. They were headed to look out point to see if they spotted her. 

________________________________________

Kam's POV...

After about 2 hours of chilling with Clint's uncle we went to the pizza parlor to get some food. 

As soon as we sat down I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see two young teenage girls behind me. 

"We're so sorry. We wanted to know if you were KamBam on Instagram?" One of them asked. I smiled softly. "Yeah that's me." I nodded. "Can we take a picture with you?" She asked. I nodded. "Sure." I smiled and held the camera above us to take the picture. I followed them also before they left.

"Does that happen often?" Clint asked. "Not really. Because everybody knows me down here." I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded. "It seemed so natural though. You aren't nervous?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"No. They're younger then me I understand the hype of meeting someone you think you have no chance meeting ever in a lifetime. I was a kid too once." I smiled. He nodded. 

"I don't know it just seems weird. For people to recognize you. You're just regular." He said. "I wish I was." I joked before getting up to get some more pizza. 

After pizza we headed back to the soccer field. Clint wanted to get a few touches in before he took me home. It was nearing 7 when we got there and there were other cars there too. One of them looked strangely like Alex's but we didn't have practice today so why would she be here. 

I sat on the bleachers while Clint met up with Tim to shoot. 

"Kam! What the hell!" I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sydney. I turned around and a body embraced me. I looked down to see Sydney. 

"Hey Syd. I just saw you yesterday." I chuckled hugging her back. "Are you crazy! We were looking for you today! We thought you ran away!" She swatted at my arms. "Oh. I was with Clint all day." I shrugged my shoulders. 

"As in the same Clint that almost killed you?!" She yelled. "He didn't. My dad did. He just pushed me over the edge. Besides he apologized and we talked before I went anywhere with him." I explained. 

She nodded. "I'm going to get Alex. Don't move anywhere okay?" She walked off and Clint came over towards me. "So I assume you're about to leave?" He rose his eyebrow. 

"Probably. Alex probably will spass out when she sees me." I laughed. He nodded. "Thanks for today though. I had a good time. Maybe we can start over?" I asked. He smiled. "Sure. When we both need a break from the world." He nodded. I nodded and smiled softly. 

He walked back onto the field as Amy, Ali and Boxxy raced to me. Honestly the pain in my ribs had subsided since that day. Now it was all about recovery. But if I put too much pressure on them it'll sting but go away eventually. That's partly the reason I won't have sex with Christen. That and I want to wait to make it special. 

Next I saw Kling and Julie. They hugged me as well. Then finally Sydney came back with Alex and Christie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

Alex and Christie called Serv and Christen to meet us at the house. The car ride was relatively silent well awkward and I was ready to get out. 

As soon as we pulled out Serv was at my door. He pulled me into a hug that I relaxed into. "I thought you did something stupid." He breathed heavily. "I just needed to get away for a little bit." I whispered. 

He nodded. "Christen's in your room. She's pretty pissed at you." He said. I nodded. I walked to my room. 

I closed the door behind me and turned to see Christen on my bed. She had tears in her eyes. "I thought you were gone." She croaked out. I sighed. 

"I told you I'm messed up Chis." I said. She stood up and cupped my face. "No you're not. Baby no you're not." She said with tears running down her face. 

I sniffed trying to hold back my tears. "He's back. Christen you can't be with me. I'll only get you hurt." I said. "No." She said. "I'm not leaving you. I won't leave you Kam." She said. 

"You're only going to get hurt Christen." I said tears threatening to spill. "I don't care Blake. I love you too much to let you go like this." She pleaded. 

"This isn't how it works Christen. You're not going to be killed because of me. He thinks of me as a snitch now. Snitches get killed. I'm dead already." I said. 

"Shut up! Im not leaving and that's final!" She screamed. I shook my head and broke out of her grip. "I'm leaving don't follow me." I opened my door but she slammed it back and pushed me further into my room. 

"No! You're not going to sit here and give up on me like this. We've come too far. You've come too far for this!" She yelled. 

"Who are you yelling at Christen?" I said lowly. "You Kam! You act so selfish sometimes. A lot of people care about you but you can't see it!" She yelled again. 

"Because you will only get hurt in the end!" I yelled. "And I can make my own decisions Kam!" She said. "Whatever I'm done with this. There's no talking with you Christen. Everything just goes in one ear and out the other." I sighed. 

She scoffed. "Because I won't give up on you that means I don't listen. Get over yourself Kam." She walked out and slammed the door. 

New Years Eve....

Clint is throwing a party and invited all of us to come. I rode with Serv and Alex. We arrived a little after the party started. I hadn't spoken to christen since yesterday after our argument. 

I walked to where our section was. Of course Serv and Alex were there and I received a very nasty glare from KO before greeting everybody else. 

I walked out to the dance floor and grabbed Marisol that just so happened to be dancing alone. She clung onto me wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her ass on my center. 

As a slow song came on she swayed with the song basically grinding on me at an agonizing slow speed. I let out a shaky breathe because I was getting turned on. As I looked up to calm myself down I was met with brownish-blue eyes. My brownish-blue eyed girlfriend. 

I saw immediate hurt in her eyes. She shook her head and walked out of the front door where she just entered. 

I sighed and lightly detached Marisol from me before racing out the door. 

"Christen!" I yelled as she got in her car. I raced to her car before she could pull off and opened her door. 

"Babe I'm so sorry." I apologized. "No you're not." She said with no emotion. "This is what you do Kam?" She turned towards me with a blank expression. "I wish you would just talk to me instead of blowing me off like I'm one of your flavors of the week." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood in front of me. "I'm your girlfriend. That means you talk to me. You kiss me. You fuck me. You trust me." She gripped my arm really strongly. 

"What does she do that I can't?" She asked. I shook my head. "Fuck you right? Because Kam I will fuck you right now if you'd let me." She said. I've never heard her swear so much but it was a huge turn on. 

I shook my head. "It's not even like that Christen." I said softly. "Then what is it?" She asked. "Look. I've never had a girlfriend before. I don't know how to do this shit. Express your feelings. What type of bullshit is that?" I scoffed. "Let me show you then. But you can't keep bottling things up Kam. It isn't healthy." She wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"I will hurt you though." I said softly. "Let me handle that Kameron. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She said. I sighed. "Okay." She caressed my cheek and pulled me down for a kiss. 

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Are we going back inside?" I asked. She closed her car door and pulled my hand so we could go inside. We made our way back to our section and I pulled up a chair while she sat in my lap. 

"I have to say angry CP is sexy." I whispered into her ear. She giggled. "I would take her right here if I could." I kissed behind her ear. Her breath hitched. But as soon as we were in the moment we weren't. 

There was a huge crash and I immediately looked for Serv and Alex. They weren't there. Neither was Syd or Kristie. I took Christen off my lap and followed through the crowd. 

Christen right behind me. The sounds were coming from the front of the house so I went there. Low and behold it wasn't Serv in a confrontation it was Alex. But surprisingly she was being held back from Abby. I was so confused. They were the power duo. When I got to the front of the crowd Clint was there along with Kristie. 

"What's going on?" I yelled over the music to Kristie. "I don't know. Something went down yesterday and Syd won't tell me. Then they just started fighting. "Syd and Alex against Abby?" I asked. Serv was taking Alex outside as Syd came back over to us. Kristie nodded. 

"Babe what's going on?" Kristie asked Sydney. She shook her head but not before glaring at Christen who was behind me. "Nothing. Just a disagreement." She stared her down. "What's the problem Syd?" I asked stepping further in front of Christen. 

"Ask your girlfriend." She wrapped her arm around Kristie's waist and pulled her through the crowd. I turned around and gave Christen a confused look. "Wanna explain?" She shook her head. 

"Can we go to your house?" She asked softly. I nodded. "You drive. I rode with Serv." I followed her out the door and to her car. 

We made it to Serv's house but I had an idea. "Want to go to my old house. We can have some privacy." Looked at her. She nodded and got out of the car. 

I led her to the house and got the spare key from under the front door mat. 

I led her to my old room and turned on the tv. Because the army bought this house they paid for utilities till I graduated. So everything is still up an running even if we aren't there. I got under the covers and pulled her with me and she cuddled into me. 

After about an hour I got up and put on some sweatpants and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. "Want some clothes baby?" I asked Christen sitting on the edge of the bed. She nodded. I pulled her shirt off and replaced it with a sweatshirt and pulled off her pants and put on some soccer shorts. I laid back down but christen straddled my waist. I looked up at her through my half open eyes. 

She leaned down and kissed me softly. My hands gripped her waist as the kiss got heated. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She accepted and I flipped us over swiftly so I was on top of her. 

But we heard a loud crash from downstairs. I looked at my clock and it was 12:00 on the dot. I let out a shaky breathe. I looked at christen and immediately panicked. 

"Go hide in the closet." I whispered to her as I moved to look for something under my bed. "Babe what's going on?" She asked. "I'll tell you later for right now go in the closet and don't make a sound." I said. She did as told and I finally found the gun that was hidden under my bed. I was loading the ammunition and heard another crash. 

I pulled on shoes and walked downstairs very slowly. I quietly took my gun off safety as a saw a shadowy figure pass by the steps. I walked into the living room quietly and turned on the lights. I wish I would have left them off. 

It was my dad. He stood front and center in the living room. "Hello Kameron." He spoke coldly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...

Blake's POV.

"Why are you here?" I gripped my gun tighter and flashing it so he could see it. "I do believe this is my house." He said as another man appeared from the kitchen. "You have to stay 500 yards from me." I said. "I know that dear Kameron. In fact I told you that. We just came to get some stuff and leave." He said. I nodded. "We got it boss." The man spoke as another came from the basement." My dad nodded. 

"See you around Kameron." He smiled wickedly before him and the two men left. I waited till the were fully out of the driveway before I headed back upstairs. 

I walked in my room and opened my closet. Christen hugged me tight. "Be careful babe." I warned because the gun was sensitive. She nodded letting me go. I got the empty shoe box from under the bed and putting the gun back. 

"We have to go. He might come back and he might not be so nice next time." I said picking up the box and grabbing a few more pieces of clothes. She followed me back to Serv's house. 

I let Christen enter the house before me then I entered. Alex rushed and hugged both of us. I gave her a weird look. 

"What is going on?" I asked setting my things down on the couch. "You didn't hear?" She asked. I shook my head no. "What?" I gave her an even more confused look. 

"Girls. We need to discuss this in the morning." Mama C interrupted Alex. "What? No! I want to know now." I said. "Kam." Christen glared. I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed my things and headed upstairs. 

The next day....

I came downstairs on my phone. I just posted a picture on Instagram of the party last night of me and Christen. So far the picture was hitting 5,000 likes. Serv was already in the kitchen nursing his hangover. 

"You had a wild night buddy." I chuckled. "Shut up." He groaned. "Here. Ma said this was for you." He passed a plate of food my way. I passed it back. "Not hungry." I brushed it off. He sighed. 

"Kam. You need to eat. You're starting to make me think there's something wrong." He looked at me. "It's nothing. Quit worrying. I'm just not hungry Serv." I said sitting on the counter. He nodded. 

"I'll be upstairs sleeping." He sighed holding an ice pack to his head. I nodded. I pulled up my contact list. I clicked on Clint's name. He picked up on the second ring. 

"Hello?" He sounded lively. "Hey Clint. I see you made out okay." I chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't drink a lot last night. I'm actually at the field want to come?" He asked. "Probably later. I just up." I said. "Alright. I'll be here probably all day. Anyway. How are you holding up? I heard what happened." He asked. 

"What happened? I'm fine." I said in confusion. "So you don't know?" He asked. "No. What happened?" I asked. He sighed. 

"Kam. They said on the news last night that......" He paused. "Clint what!" I raised my voice. 

I felt someone grab my phone. I looked over to see Alex ending the call. "What was that?" I said to Alex. She shook her head. "Alex. Tell me." I said. "Your mom died last night." She said softly. 

My eyes stung with tears. I got off the counter. I nodded. "Kam talk to me." She touched my arm lightly. I said softly. Kam no!" Alex pulled me as I struggled to get out of her grip. "This works out good you know. One less person to tell me what to do. Right." I smiled. 

"Kam. It's okay to be sad." Alex said. "No it's okay. Maybe I just wouldn't feel so stupid if I didn't pray for her to get out." I sniffed. She nodded. "This works out good too? This time I won't have to worry about her looking at me getting my ass beat and not helping." I felt a few tears fall. "Im so sorry Kam." She wiped my tears. 

"It's okay really. I learned how to kick a soccer ball. And I learned how to play. I'd say I'm pretty good. Wouldn't you Alex?" I said through tears that continued to fall. She nodded. "I got my first girlfriend without them. I'd say I did pretty good." I smiled through the tears. 

She nodded again. "I learned how to drive. I learned how to fight without them." I breathed deeply. 

"I got one hell of a birthday party without them! And they never ever said happy birthday not once! So to hell with them!" I yelled. I heard rushed patter of feet coming down the steps. But I saw out the corner of my eye that Alex told them to stop. 

"I didn't need them then! And I don't need them now!" I was heading to the door but Alex grabbed my arm. I snatched it back. "Kam stop!" She yelled. 

"You know what Alex? I'm going to get through college without them. I'm going to get a great job without them. I'm going to marry a beautiful wife without them. Then we're going to have a whole bunch of kids. And I'm going to be better than they ever were as parents. And I sure as hell don't need them for that because ain't a damn thing they can teach me about loving my kids!" I yelled falling to my knees. Alex caught me as well and Christen and Serv coming to hug me. 

"How come they don't love me?" I said my voice cracking as Alex fully hugged me. "I just want them to love me." I said through my tears. "It's not fair. It's not fair." I sobbed. "I know. It isn't Kam." Alex soothed me running her fingers through my hair. 

________________________________________

"Kam you're gonna hurt yourself with working this hard." Clint warned me. "I stop when I want to." I said kicking another ball into the net. My ribs hurt like hell to be honest but I wasn't stopping. 

"I'm not giving up till I'm back in shape." We had been out here for hours. I needed space and Serv and Alex let me have it. Clint still was here when I came. 

"Your ribs aren't ready yet Kam lay off." He said. "I won't lay off Clint. That's exactly what he wants me to do!" I said. "Who is he Kam?" He asked. "My dad." I said. "Why is he so important to you that you feel the need to prove yourself?" He asked 

"So I can be good enough for him." I set the ball outside of the box and sent it into the back of the net. 

"He doesn't care though Kam." "Well. I do. Even if he doesn't. I do." I said. I felt a little lightheaded but I ignored it. 

"Whatever." He grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...

"Ready." Servando turned to me. We were in his car in the front of the school. I sighed. "Yeah. I'm ready." I smiled. He nodded. 

I stepped out of the car and he did too. I breathed deeply. I had just gotten cleared yesterday so I could do that. 

He patted my back. "Good to be back." I chuckled. "Time to grind." Serv smiled right back at me. I nodded. It seemed everybody was in the quad so we headed there. 

"Christen!" I cheered as we neared her. She turned around and smiled. "Babe!" She ran and hugged me. I smiled. "Good to see you baby." I laughed. I kissed her head and then her lips. 

The bell rung and I grabbed Christen's hand just as Clint walked up. "Hey Clint." I smiled letting go of her hand and hugging him. "What's up Kam? You feeling better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Much. I needed it." I smiled. He turned to Christen and slightly grimaced. "Christen." He nodded. She looked down. I looked between the two and shook my head deciding to leave it alone. 

We all had physics first so Clint went to his locker while I headed to Christen's. 

"Can you not hang out with him?" Christen opened her locker. I chuckled. She glared at me. "What's wrong with him?" I asked with confusion written all over my face. She shook her. 

"Just don't okay." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Christen you can't choose my friends." I laughed. 

She slammed her locker. "But I'm telling you to stop hanging around him." She said low. I scoffed. "If I was telling you to stop being friends with Cheney you would act the same way. You can't pick and choose my friends just like I don't pick yours." I said. "So you're choosing him over me?" She said. I shook my head. 

"What are you talking about?" I sighed rubbing my temples. The tardy bell rung. "You choose Clint over me is what you're saying?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Miss me with this shit okay Christen. Whatever you're trying to do isn't working. So just stop." I took her books and we headed to class. "Let's head to class." 

-

"Dude what's wrong with your girl?" Tobin asked referring to Christen who had her head down with her earphones in. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. Ask her. She was bitching this morning about Clint." 

"So you're already in the dog house and we barely started school?" Tobin smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Man whatever. She'll get over it." I sighed. 

Lauren wasn't at school today so we were just chilling in class for right now. "What happened?" Sydney asked. 

"She asked me to stop being friends with Clint. I said no and she got mad. Simple." I said. "So you're choosing Clint over her?" Tobin asked.

"No! He's my friend. Why do I have to change my friend choices and she doesn't?" I asked. "Because she's your girlfriend." Ashlyn said. 

"Or it could be something else." Sydney said. "What are you talking about?" Tobin asked. "I'm saying. She didn't have a problem before with them being friends. Why does she all of a sudden have a problem now?" Sydney explained. I nodded. 

"Or. He almost killed her girlfriend and she doesn't want it to happen again." Ashlyn said. "He didn't almost kill me. My dad did." I spoke up. "Well he was damn near close." Ashlyn said. "I agree with Christen honestly Kam. Maybe she's just trying to protect you." Tobin said. 

"Or herself." Sydney mumbled. "Sydney do you know something that you aren't sharing?" Ashlyn asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Think I'm done with this conversation." Sydney turned back around and put her earphones in. "Well I think you should find out for yourself Kam." Ali spoke softly. I smiled softly at her and nodded. 

I stood and made my way to Clint. He looked up and grinned softly. "What's up?" He asked. "Do you have a problem with Christen?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "Just a slight dislike. That's all." He chuckled. "Why?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "Not here." He said. I nodded. "After practice." I said. He nodded. 

After AP Lang I went to lunch where the team already claimed a table. I sat beside Christen and pulled her into me. 

"Don't be mad right now okay. I'm sorry." I whispered. She nodded. "I love you." She said. "I love you back." I pecked her lips. 

Alex glared at Christen but I pretended to not see it. "So cap when does practice end today?" I asked Christie. "7. Is Serv taking you home?" Christie asked. I shook my head. "Alex is." I answered. She nodded. 

"We get to touch the ball?" I asked. "Full on!" Sydney cheered. I chuckled. I knew I was gonna get winded at practice today but oh well. I'm trying to make a comeback. 

-

After practice I walked to Clint's car and met him behind it. "So you gonna tell me why you don't like Christen?" I asked. He sighed. "I just don't need you to change your mind about our friendship." He said. I shook my head. "Of course not." I shook my head. 

"Abby and Christen paid me to beat you up at that party." He said after a moment of silence. I chuckled. "Woah. You did that on purpose?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Abby said you deserved it after the way you kept hurting Christen. So I drunk as much as I could to be stable. And started that fight." He said. 

"So Abby and Christen paid you to beat my ass. Because of something that she knew by a snap of a finger I could stop doing." I said thinking out loud. 

"Not only that but they have a bet to see if she can make you fall in love with her. The only way she wins is if you sleep with her." Alex spoke up. She appeared from the front of the car. 

"They had this planned from the beginning." Clint said. "If Christen wins she gets 500 dollars to pay for a soccer camp in Sweden. If Abby wins she just gets 500 dollars." Clint said. 

I was beyond hurt. Christen would really stoop that low for 500 dollars. 

I nodded. "Alex lets go." I stormed to her car and opened the passenger side door. I got in and closed the door leaning my head against the window. 

"Don't do anything stupid Kam." Alex said as she started the car. "Not promising that." I said. "Kam you don't need to beat somebody up just because you're mad. Christen is gonna get what's coming for her. And Abby as well." Alex pleaded with me. 

"Is that why you give Christen those dirty looks? And why you fought Abby at that party?" I asked. "Yes. But it didn't do anything." She said. "Abby and her still walk around like everything's fine" Alex answered. 

"So what should I do. Because I'm definitely not staying with Christen." I asked. "Only you can answer that question." She answered as we pulled into Serv's driveway. 

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said getting out of the car and grabbing my stuff before going into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13...

I decided to drive to school and pick up Syd on the way so we could discuss the situation. 

"So what are you planning to do?" Sydney asked. "Break up with her. I know that." I sighed. "It would be hilarious if you just dropped 500 dollars right on the table and then say it's over." Syd laughed. My eyes lit up. 

"Wait. Kam no. That isn't a good idea." Syd said. I smiled. "Abort mission. Abort the mission!" Syd yelled. I shook my head. 

"Not gonna do that. Maybe I'll just have to teach her a lesson though." I smiled. "I don't like this. At all." Sydney said as we pulled into the school. 

"Follow me." I opened the door and got out and opening hers on the other side. I closed her door and we made our way to the quad. 

"Marisol." I called as we were a few feet away from her table of friends. She turned around. "Hey Kingy." She smiled. I leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I pulled away from her and was trying to catch my breath. "Prom?" I asked her. She nodded as I heard a lot of gasp. 

"Alright. I'll see you around then." I smiled. I made my way back over to Syd. "Incoming." Syd warned. We both ducked at the same time. 

Me and Syd have gotten in our share of fights. Together surprisingly. Always caught messing with someone else's girl. Before Syd got with Kristie we were the life of the party. So after that I was by myself getting into trouble and fights. 

But here we are again. 

This time though. It was kind of personal. It was Tyler, Christen's sister, who was a senior. 

Somebody grabbed her though and it just so happened to be Abby.

She gave Tyler to her boyfriend who took her from the quad and turned toward me. "What the hell is your problem?" She yelled. 

"I swear Kam stop hoeing around all the time. Christen has been nothing but good to you and all you do is fuck up." She said. 

"Oh shut up! All you want is that 500 dollars from her. Can't believe you couldn't get a fucking job instead of preying on other people for money." I said. I took out my wallet and grabbed many bills out. "Since you're so money hungry here. Take it!" I threw the money straight in her face. 

"Kam time to go." Sydney pulled my arm. "No, Syd." I pulled my arm back. 

"That's why you were in hysterics when you thought I was dead. That would've been on your head when everybody found out you paid Clint to beat my ass." I said. 

"What are you talking about?" She said. "Don't act stupid now Abby. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said. 

"Look just because you have your mommy and daddy issues going on right now. No need to take it out on the rest of us." She chuckled softly. I felt my eyes zero in on her. 

"I think it's you that have the mommy and daddy issues. What? You don't get enough attention at home so you do anything to get attention at school." I clenched my jaw. 

She lunged for me and grabbed me by my neck and threw me on a table. I hit the table hard but I squirmed in her grip before twisting her arm hearing a pop and then a scream from Abby. "Kam stop!" I heard Syd yell. 

I stood on the table and looked at Sydney. I nodded and walked over to her. In the corner of my eye I saw the principal and coach walking towards the quad. 

"Time to go." Me and Syd took off and headed to my car. 

We both got in the car and I sped out the parking lot. After we were about 2 miles away from the school I slowed down. 

"We're so dead." Sydney sighed. "No, I am. You didn't do anything." I said. "I should've pulled you away though." She said. "No you shouldn't have Syd. I mean come on. Christen played me like a dog. Then her sister comes to fight me. That's gold." I joked. 

"Kam this isn't funny!" Sydney yelled. "You broke Abby's wrist!" She yelled. I shrugged my shoulders. "Coach is going to kill both of us!" She yelled. "Whatever." I shook my head. 

After school we headed back to the field to get ready for practice. "Kameron." I froze in fear. I turned around slowly and moving Syd behind me. 

My dad and his goons we standing behind him. "Syd go." I said. She ran to the field. 

One of his goons restrained my arms behind my back and forced me on my knees in front of him. 

"A little birdie told me you got in a fight today. Is that true child?" He asked. "She fucked me over what was I suppose to do?" I spat. He nodded. One of his goons knocked me in my back causing me to loose breathe and hiccup. 

"You leave it alone. Now. I have 26 days left. I heard you a have a game next week. I'll be there. And you better score a goal." He growled. 

"Dad that's impossible. I don't even start." He slapped me across the face. "I didn't ask you that." He glared. My face hardened. "You're not even drunk and you still hit me. I can't wait till you go back to jail." I said. 

He smacked me again.

"Get up and get to practice." He spat. I got up and stormed to practice. 

"Woah. What happened to your face?" Tobin was the first to notice. "I fell." I said monotone. "Dude. There's no way you fell flat on your face." Tobin joked. I turned and glared at her. Her smile immediately dropped. 

I put on my cleats and met the rest of the team on the field.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

"What did he do exactly?" Sydney asked me as I headed to her house. "Nothing." I sighed. "Kam. He had to do something. Your face is bruised." She said. "I fell on my face." I said. She sighed. 

"I know last time we didn't notice what you were going through. But I witnessed it first hand. Kam, you don't have to go through this alone." She touched my arm softly. 

"You're not getting involved Syd. I can handle this myself." I said. She sighed. "I know you can, Kam." 

I dropped Syd off at her house and headed to the edge of town. In other words I needed to think. 

I pulled up at the church and saw another car. 

That's weird. 

I got out and headed to the steps. My regular spot. But I heard a door slam. I made a move to go back to my car but was grabbed and striked in the back of my head with a hard object. 

\--------

"Wakey, Wakey Kameron." I felt small taps on my face. I groaned before barely opening my eyes. 

"How was the nap there Kameron?" My dad was smiling leaning against the wall across from me. 

We were in a small room and I was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. 

"Why am I here?" I tried the straps on my arms but they were secure and weren't going anywhere. 

"The disrespect my child is overwhelming. I got you in this world. I'll take you out just like your bitch of a mother." He threatened. "You wouldn't." I said struggling against the straps again but they weren't working. 

"Oh but I would my child." He pulled out a gun and grazed it around my head till he stopped at my temples. 

He smiled as I awaited my fate. I squeezed my eyes awaiting the sound of the bullet before impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the gun by his side. 

"I wouldn't waste a bullet on you. You're not worth it." He glared at me. "Don't worry. I am your child. All I do is disappoint. So why don't you just take me out before anybody else." I hung my head. "Now why would I do that? That's just too easy." He grinned. "You have to score me goals sweetheart. So I have to keep you alive for a little while longer." He said. 

There was a knock on the door. "Boss. They're ready." He nodded. "Goodnight Kameron." He raised the gun and then hit me over the head. Everything got dark. 

____________________

"Hey where were you last night?" Serv asked. He stopped me in the hallway before homeroom. I didn't look him in the eyes. "I had to clear my head." I adjusted my book bag on my shoulders. 

"All night?" He asked trying to catch my eyes. I dodged them and looked away. "Just let it go. I'm here at school." I tried to get around Serv but he held me back. 

"What is that make-up?" He pulled my face to forcefully look in his eyes. He wiped my face and looked at his hands. 

"What is this Kam?!" He yelled. "Chill out Serv. Okay. I fell yesterday I bruised my face a little. Nothing more. Nothing less." I yelled. 

"Don't give me that bullshit Kam! I'm not an idiot so stop treating me like one!" He yelled. I pushed him away from me. 

"Leave me alone. I don't need you or anybody else!" I said. He grabbed my arm bringing me closer to him. 

"Just tell me." He said. I untangled myself from Serv. "Let it go!" I yelled and walked away from him. 

I stormed back out the doors of the school and headed to my car. I reached in my pocket for my keys but my arm was caught before I could find them. 

I looked up and rolled my eyes. 

"What?" I sighed. "Can we talk?" Christen looked at me with tear filled eyes. "No." I shook my head. "Kam please." She touched my arm. 

"For what?" My voice cracked. "So you can apologize for fucking me over Christen." I felt tears coming down my face, ruining my make-up. 

"I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry isn't gonna do anything for me Christen." I said calmly. "You don't get it. I've only said I love you to two other people. Those were my parents." I said sadly. 

"Kam just give me one more chance." She pleaded. "For what? So I can get my heartbroken one more time. I don't think I can take another let down Christen. I can't." 

Something funny was going on. Like I couldn't catch my breath. I was wheezing heavily. 

"Kam." She tried to keep me upright. "Baby breathe." She stood me against my car, putting my hands above my head. 

She unzipped my jacket revealing my bruised stomach. "What happened to you?" Her eyes widened. She went to touch my stomach but I flinched. 

"Your dad. He did this." She whispered. The tears continued to fall. She wiped them along with my make-up. 

"He hurt you so bad baby." She cupped my face. My wheezing became worse. "I have to call the paramedics Kam." She reached into her pocket. I reached to grab her hand but my legs gave out. I fell into her arms and she caught me. "Kam. Please get up sweetheart." She pleaded. My eyes were getting heavy. 

"Christen." I heard Alex. "What's going on?" She asked. Everything was beginning to be blurry. 

Christen's POV...

"I don't know. Her and Serv had a fight. She started wheezing and she passed out." I explained. "I'll call 911." Alex pulled out her phone. 

I kissed Kam's head rocking her side to side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15...

Christen's POV...

Everything was going by so fast. Serv had lifted me and Kam into his car and we made it to the hospital. 

As soon as we got in the parking lot doctors took Kam and Serv pulled me into the waiting room. Soon all our other teammates arrived. Besides Abby of course. 

Serv was pacing while everybody else stared into space. Nobody really had anything to say at this point. We failed her again. He got to her again. And to make matters worse he dad apparently fell off the face of the earth. 

"Can we see the parents of Kameron King?" The doctor peeped his head in. Serv walked out of the room. 

Serv's POV....

"Has she been eating?" He asked. "We have been starting to monitor her eating habits but I think it has been going on longer than this." My mom answered. "It has. Since the start of the school year. I tried to make her eat. But she always said later." I said softly. 

"She's also dehydrated. You stated earlier that you two had a fight. Well from what I'm seeing the energy she had then was exerted when she was yelling. That and her history with asthma triggered her to pass out." He explained. 

"She's on a drip and I need you guys to monitor her eating habits. I prefer you beef up her protein. She also has to lay off soccer for a couple weeks so we know everything is running smoothly. 

We both nodded. "You can go see her now. She should be awake in a few minutes to an hour. When she awakes she can be released after we run final test." He checked something off on his clipboard. 

"It's room 206." He pointed down the hall. 

Christen's POV....

"Why are you here Christen?" Sydney broke the silence. "Because I care about Kam. Just like you." I answered immediately getting defensive. 

"You care?" Sydney scoffed. "Yes, I care. I love Kam. She's the love of my life. Why is me being here such a problem?" I asked. 

"Are you serious? You took a bet on my friend. Then you got caught. And you're just waltzing in here like everything's cool. Oh no. I just fucked over my girlfriend but I'll be here like I actually care." Sydney said glaring at me. 

"I said I was sorry. I fucked up okay!" I raised my voice. "Sorry doesn't change shit Press. You still betrayed her trust. You and Abby were low down and you know it!" Sydney stood up. "Sydney not now." Kristie pulled on her arm. 

"Stop Kristie! This needs to be said. She just can't come back and not get anything said to her. She's just as wrong as Abby." Sydney yelled. "And I don't care right now Sydney! I said not now. So sit down. Now!" Kristie matched Sydney's tone. She stared Sydney down. 

The whole team was surprised. We've never heard Kristie yell or even be remotely upset about something. So this was new. 

Sydney sat down without another word. "Whipped." Pinoe muttered softly. "Close it Pinoe." Sydney crossed her arms and pouted. 

Sydney's POV....

About an hour later Serv came and told us we could see Kam. But I had other things in mind. Especially talk to Kristie. Whenever she raises her voice at me is in private. Never in front of people. 

I pulled on her arm and she stayed behind. She sighed. "Baby. What's wrong." I placed my hand on her waist. She moved my hand. "You always get into arguments and fights Sydney. This wasn't the time or place to confront Christen. At all." She crossed her arms. 

"I realize that now. And I apologize for yelling at you." I uncrossed her arms. "Do you really. Or are you just saying that to make me happy?" She asked. 

"I do. I really do babe. Are we good?" I asked pulling her into a hug. I felt her nod into my shoulder. "I love you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She smiled. She leaned up and pecked my lips. 

I leaned back in and deepened the kiss. I caressed her cheek and brought her closer to me. I broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you so much sweetheart." I whispered. "I love you too Syd." She kissed my cheek. 

"Now let's go see Kam." She grabbed my hand and we headed to Kam's room. 

Serv's POV... Before the team comes

"Ma, 2 weeks he can't be serious. We have a game coming up." Kam complained. "Maybe if you'd eat. It wouldn't have been a problem." I said. "I'm never hungry. When am I suppose too?" She sighed. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. You have to start eating Kam." I said seriously. "Serv. It would be different if I was starving myself. I'm seriously telling you I'm never hungry." She said. 

"I'm not saying it isn't serious. But I don't think you get that we almost lost you. AGAIN. I don't think you get that's the second time I've had to rush you to the hospital. The SECOND." I said. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you Serv." She said softly. "Don't do that. Don't do that Kam. You're never a burden but what you're doing to yourself is out of control. It has to stop. Like I said I sorta understand that you're not hungry but we'll figure that out. But right now you need to focus on getting better before you think of stepping on that pitch again." I patted her shoulder before standing up. "I'll go get the team." I smiled softly before heading to the waiting room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16....

Kam's POV...

I was released later that night. The day after Christen stayed with me while Serv went to school. 

We were in the living room and I was required to drink and eat to meet my required weight. 

"Mrs. C said you have to eat pancakes and eggs today." Christen read the instructions Serv's mom left. I groaned. "I'm not hungry right now." I propped my feet up on the coffee table. Well until Christen shot me a glare to take them off. 

"Why are you even here? I can take care of myself perfectly fine." I stretched across the couch instead. "You proved you couldn't when you passed out at school." She said. 

"Okay that's fair. But you still didn't answer my question." I looked at her. She cleared her throat. "I'm here to take care of you Kam." She avoided eye contact. 

"I don't need you." I said blankly. She looked at me with hurt deep in her eyes. I saw a tear roll but she caught it before she thought I could see it. She nodded before heading back into the kitchen. 

About 20 minutes later she came back with my food. I got my food from her and set it on the table. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her cheek softly. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She buried her head into my neck. "No. I'm sorry. I messed up and I shouldn't expect you to accept my help so soon." She said. 

"Baby. Don't worry about that. We'll deal with that later, okay? But right now. We need to just relax." I pulled her closer to me. She nodded slowly. 

"Eat." She stood. "Only if you sit with me." I said softly. She nodded and sat beside me. 

After I ate, I laid my head in Christen's lap as she put on a movie. It was Aladdin as I requested. I hugged her waist and moved my head up to her stomach. She was running her fingers through my hair. As her fingers softly massaged my scalp I felt myself drifting to sleep. 

I woke up and saw the movie back on the menu screen and Christen asleep. I got up and put in hocus pocus then went into the kitchen to see Serv in the fridge. 

What time was it? 

"When did you get here?" I asked. "Like an hour ago. Alex is upstairs." He grabbed a Gatorade. I nodded. "Can you fix me a sandwich?" I asked softly. He smiled and nodded. 

"Turkey?" He asked. I nodded. He took out all the ingredients while I laid my head on the counter. He stopped and went in the fridge and handed me a bottle of water. 

"Drink. Doc said stay hydrated." He smiled. I drunk a little over half before screwing the cap back on. He slid the sandwich over to me and kissed my head before heading back upstairs. 

After eating I went back into the living room and Christen was wide awake. I sat and kissed her cheek.

"We can talk now if you want." I said. 

She leaned into my side and cuddled into my neck. "I never meant to hurt you." She stated softly. I nodded. "When we made that bet it was with the intent to hurt you but I ended up falling in love with you." She said. 

I sighed. "I know why you made the bet. I was stupid. Instead of being with you all through high school. I just continued to hurt you over and over again." I said. "I didn't know what love was. All I had was my parents example. And that wasn't a very good one. They hated each other. That's how I thought it was suppose to be. That is until I met you." I looked at the top of her head and then pulled her closer. 

"I was wrong for the stunt I pulled in the quad the other day. I hurt you and I'm sorry." I apologized. 

"You weren't. I deserved that. Nobody would have ever thought that you would have grown some balls and ask me out. I didn't either. That's why we made the bet. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I truly am Kam." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. 

"I forgive you. If you forgive me." I smiled. She nodded. "I forgive you." She smiled wide. 

"Now give me a kiss." I smirked. She didn't hesitate to crash her lips onto mine. I caressed her neck bring her closer to me as her hands settled on my waist. I broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you." Christen said softly. "I love you back." I chuckled and brought her onto my lap.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17...

Kam's POV...

About 2 weeks later I was cleared to play again. They still hadn't found my dad but luckily he would have to turn himself in, in a few days. So I was safe for now.

But we had to get through the school day first. I rode with Serv, since the boys had practice too. 

As we pulled up to school we were met with Alex waiting on us. We both got out and she hugged both of us. "What's wrong Al?" I asked as I grabbed my bag out the back seat. 

"Nothing." She answered quickly. I raised my eyebrow up in question but decided to leave it alone. "Okay." I nodded. "Have you seen CP?" I asked as we started walking towards the school. "At her locker I think." She answered. I smiled. "I'll see you guys later." I said before heading to her locker. 

As I neared Christen's locker I saw Abby towering over her and Christen listening intently. I stormed over and brought Christen behind me coming face to face with Abby. "Is there a problem here?" I said lowly not drawing attention to us. 

"Nope. Just a discussion." Abby said. "Well it's over now. You can walk away." I glared. She stared at me then switched her attention to Christen. "We'll talk later." She said before walking off. 

I turned to Christen. "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing Kam." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to class." I sighed grabbing her hand. She closed her locker and leaned into me hugging my waist. "I love you." She kissed my cheek. 

"I love you back." I smiled softly leaning down for a quick peck. I walked her to homeroom before I headed to mine. Syd found me in the hallway and fell into step with me. 

"So you and CP are back?" Syd asked as Ali took her seat beside me. "Yeah. We talked." I answered. "You and Mewie good? I heard y'all got in an argument at the hospital." I asked leaning back in my desk. 

"We were good then. Not so much now." She sighed."So, what did you do?" I asked. "She found other girls in my phone but she said she didn't care." Syd shrugged her shoulders. I slap her in the back of the head. 

"Dude. I thought she was the one?" I asked. "She is." Syd exclaimed. "Then why are you entertaining these other girls?" I asked. "Cause. I don't know. I just do." Syd sighed. "Do you want to be with her?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She nodded. "So why are you talking to other girls?" I asked. She shook her head. The bell rang and we all headed to physics. 

I got to my table and CP was already there. I kissed her cheek and sat down. "Give me a kiss." I said softly. She blushed before pulling me into one. 

I kissed her forehead before class started. 

After school we headed to the soccer field. While I was cleared by my doctor coach still wouldn't let me play till Wednesday just to be sure I was okay. So I was watching practice from the bench. 

Someone plopped down beside me. "My child." My whole body froze. "You thought I was gone didn't you?" He spoke firm but soft to not draw attention to us. "I still have 6 days sweetheart. And I still want that goal by Friday." He said. "Again father. That is impossible. I might not even get in the game." I said. "You score that goal or you have a rude awakening hear your way." He stood. "Why are you so hooked on me scoring a goal. Huh?" I raised my voice standing too. He shook his head before walking off. I groaned out of frustration. 

After practice I climbed in the car waiting on Serv. I saw out of the corner of my eye Serv coming to my door. He opened it harshly. 

"He's here isn't he? That was him on the bench?" Serv yelled. "Dude chill." I said softly. "No. No, Kam I will not chill. Where is he?" Serv yelled. "He left already." I said. "Why didn't you tell anybody he was here?" He asked. "Serv get in the car." I said calmly getting out of the car. 

"You can't keep doing this shit Kam. I'm telling ma if this happens again." He yelled. "And what is that going to solve Serv? Nothing! You snitch I'm dead point blank period." I yelled. "You don't fucking get it! That's my dad. I can't just turn him in like that. Maybe you can but I can't. So just drop it Serv!" I got in his face. But I saw Alex and Clint making their way over. 

"Get out of my face." Serv pushed me back roughly and I fell on the ground. We were both shocked to say the least. "Kam I'm so-" 

"Save it! It's not the first time and it won't be the last time I end up on the ground." I stood and wiped myself off. He grabbed my wrist but I snatched it away. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. Clint grabbed my things out the car as Alex tried calming Serv down. 

"I'm always here for your sorry ass Kam!" He screamed. "You fuck up and I'm always here. You got your ass beat everyday and I was always here. And the doctor visits. Every month!" He screamed. 

I froze. Everything fell into silence. "Yeah. The abortion Kam. I remember that. 9th grade. You came to my house after he raped you. I was there. Nobody else. I held your hand. Through it all. And you tell me to leave you alone." He spat. "You need me Kameron and you know it." He finished. 

I felt all eyes on me. My eyes were glassy as I looked around at all my stunned teammates. I heard a sharp slap. And there Christen was in front of Serv. He held his face as Coach Tom moved her away from him. "Alright everyone go home. Now!" Coach Jill yelled. We dispersed. 

I rode with Clint. But instead of taking me to his house, he took us to his uncles warehouse. This time his Uncle wasn't there. 

I was silent the whole time. Not uttering a word. Clint didn't push me to talk either. We just watched tv in silence. 

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly after about an hour of silence. "For what?" Clint asked. "I downed you for getting an abortion. I had one myself." I said. He chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. I understand your reasoning." He smiled softly. 

I looked up with glassy eyes again. And I just let the tears fall. Clint moved over to my chair and placed me on his lap. I cried into his neck till sleep took over the rest of my body.

The next morning me and Clint went to his house so I could borrow his clothes. They were oversized but the rest of my clothes were sweaty. I got a hoodie from him and sweats. I just wore my shoes from yesterday. 

We arrived at school but I didn't want to go in. I couldn't face my teammates after yesterday. And who knows if it was spread around school. 

Clint opened my door and I jumped. "Relax." He chuckled. I got out and waited for him to get his things before we walked in. 

I was at my locker with close supervision from Clint. He followed me to homeroom where he passed me off to Syd and he went to homeroom. 

________________________________

 

After school I walked into the locker room and opened my locker to change for practice. Today wasn't that bad of a day. Considering I ignored most of my teammates except Syd. I didn't even sit with them at lunch either. I sat with Clint and his friend Jermaine. My own girlfriend didn't even make an effort to talk to me. 

I sighed and sat on the bench. I had absolutely no practice clothes. As all of the girls left the locker room Alex came over to me. "Here. I thought you needed clothes so I got you some this morning." She smiled softly. I took the bag she gave me and nodded. "Thanks." I said softly. She nodded then left the locker room quietly. 

I put on our team windbreaker, tights with shorts and socks. I would be sitting down anyway. I headed to the field. 

I sat on the bench farthest from the team. I watched practice intently. Well Christen intently. She was doing well. I'm pretty sure she'll get the start on Friday. 

They were on a five minute break when she noticed me. She walked over and sat. She kissed my cheek before cuddling into my side. "Hey babe." She said. I side glared her. "You haven't spoken to me all day." I said. "I know. I thought you needed space." She said. I shook my head. "Thanks for yesterday. You didn't have to defend me." I said. She nodded. "Press!" I heard coach yell. 

"I have to go. Talk to you after practice." She stood and made her way back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18..

I waited for Christen outside her locker. She came with a towel wrapped around her waist. I sat on the bench as she changed. But as she put on her sweats I pulled her down onto my lap. I breathed in her scent and relaxed. 

"Babe stop I need a shirt." She chuckled. "Can I just hold you for a second?" I asked quietly. She leaned back into me. Buried my face in her neck then kissed her shoulder. I breathed deeply again and then let her go back to changing. 

After she was dressed I grabbed her bags as we walked to her car. "So where are you staying?" She asked. "With Clint. He doesn't mind and we bond more and more when we're together." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. 

She looked at me then looked back down. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked. My eyes widened. "It's just my parents aren't home and I need somebody there to sleep with me." She said shyly. I smiled softly opening her door and helping her in. "I'll tell Clint and I'll be right back." I said closing her door. 

-

I got in the car with Christen and she headed to her house. She intertwined our fingers as she drove over the middle console. 

As we arrived at her house I opened her door and again grabbed her bag as well as mine. "Um. Are your sisters going to be home?" I asked as we walked up her driveway. "No. Their over a friends house. So I have it to myself." She smiled. I nodded. She opened the door and we headed to her room. 

We both laid down with her cuddling into my side. "I'm sorry about today Kam." She apologized. "It's alright love." I said kissing her forehead. "That slap made up for it." I smiled. She smacked my shoulder and smiled. 

She kissed my cheek and buried herself into my neck. "That's all I get?" I smiled. She giggled. I moved my hands to her sides and tickled them causing her to squirm and giggle. 

I pulled her to straddle my waist as I looked up at her. "I love you babe." I said. "I love you more." She outline my jaw with her thumb. "Impossible." I whispered. She kissed me full on the lips. 

I flipped us over and laid between her legs. I nipped at her neck, I smiled when I heard her small whimpers. I sucked on her pulse point and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I placed small kisses around her neck. My fingers gripped at her shirt to take it off. 

I slowly lowered my head and kissed up her stomach as I pulled her shirt up pausing at her bra to fully take off her shirt. I slowly pulled off her bra causing her to whine. 

I licked softly between the valley of her breast and cupped her breast as she moaned softly. I gently massaged her right nipple as I took her left one in my mouth sucking lightly. 

"Baby quit teasing." She moaned out. My fingers dipped below her waistband brushing her clit. She moaned loudly. "Am I teasing now." I said in her ear nipping it lightly. She squealed. "Baby I need you." She moaned. "Need me to do what?" I asked fully taking off her shorts in the process. 

My hands gripped her thighs and I dipped my head down to kiss them lightly. Getting closer to her center as I went. But I stopped causing her to whine. 

"Kam." She whined again. "Yes babe?" I giggled. "Please." She begged. "Please what?" I licked around her clit. "Make love to me." She said. I smiled before I fully pushed two of my fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her clit. She gripped my hair roughly pulling on it. I moaned softly because it was a major turn on for me. 

"I'm so close." She whispered. I pulled my fingers out and forcefully pushed them back in hitting her g spot. She went over the edge screaming out as she did. 

-

The next morning Christen woke me up with soft shakes. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna join?" She quicker her eyebrow. "Of course." I smiled pulling her into a kiss. 

-

I walked into school with my arm slung over Christen's shoulders. I pulled her into me kissing her head. "I love you." Christen said smiling. "Love you back." I pecked her lips. We walked to my locker where we ran into Servando. "What do you want?" I said harshly. Christen pinched my arm. "Babe." I whined. 

She gave me a stern look. I sighed. "What do you need Servando?" I asked forcing a smile on the end. 

"We need to talk." He said. I looked him up and down. "We don't need to talk about anything." I spat. "We do Kam. I messed up." He said. "Whatever. You should have never said it in the first place." I said glaring at him. 

"Kam. Let's go." Christen was pulling me away. "Gladly." She pulled me towards her locker before turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Meet me during lunch at my car." She whispered. "Why?" I asked. She pulled me closer and pulled me down. She kissed behind my ear softly before nibbling on my earlobe. "I'll return the favor." She whispered. I nodded and smirked. "Lunch." I pecked her lips before she turned around to put things in her locker. 

I lightly squeezed her butt playfully. She squealed before swatting my arm. I chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

As me, Syd and Ali made our way to physics coach Ellis was waiting at the door. "Hey coach." Syd spoke as we got closer. "Hey Syd. Hey Kreigy. Kameron I need to see you in my office." Coach said. 

I followed her into her office and she shut the door. "Sit." She said. I sat across from her as she sat behind her desk. 

"I know about the situation on Monday. I mean I literally had to drag christen away from your bestfriend." She chuckled. "Kameron I need you to listen. Not hear me but listen closely. You're cleared to play. So that you get to play in place of Abby on Friday." She looked at me sternly. I nodded. 

"Now you've been doing good ever since we came back from winter break. Don't mess this up. And if you do you're off the team till next year." She said. I scoffed. 

"But coach. That's not fair. Abby started with me. And even then she put her hands on me first. I was defending myself." I exclaimed. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately." She mumbled. 

"You're dismissed this is your only excused tardy." She handed me the pass. I sighed and left back to class. 

After AP Lang I stopped Christen in the hallway. "Hey. I need a rain check." I scratched behind my neck. "Why?" She asked. "Coach has kinda been on my case. She said I'm starting Friday." I said. "Really? Kam that's amazing." Christen pulled me into a hug. 

"Thanks. So Friday after the game I'll take you out to make up for it." I said. She blushed and nodded. 

"Great. I'll see you at lunch babe." I pecked her lips and headed to my next class. 

-

On Friday I rode with Clint since I rarely drive on game day. Christen offered but I really don't want to depend on her for everything. 

We pulled into the school and we headed our separate ways. I headed to the locker room to put my stuff away. I entered and headed to my locker. 

"Big day for you today superstar. Huh?" I froze. There was only one voice that sounded like that. It was my dad. 

"Uh yeah. I'm starting today." I said stuffing my things inside the locker and closing it. "You're gonna score for your old man?" He smiled. 

I almost broke right there. That is the first smile I've seen from him in years. 

"I'll try." I said softly. "I go back on Saturday. I need that goal. Score it and you'll be good." He said. I nodded. 

The bell rung above us. 

"Enjoy school kid." He said before he walked out. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Great more pressure to perform. Just wonderful. 

-

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Christen asked me quietly at the lunch table. "Nothing." I said kissing her forehead. "Baby." She caressed my face. "Talk to me. I know somethings up." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. 

"Chris. I'm fine I promise. Just stressed about the game." I smiled. She nodded. "You're gonna do great. I promise babe." She pecked my lips and I smiled. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." She kissed me again. 

-

Me and Syd stood at the center circle waiting for the whistle to be blowed. I was super nervous and my stomach felt like it was doing backflips. The whistle rung and Syd passed the ball to me and I passed it back to Carli. 

In the 18th minute Pinoe trailed the ball down the left flank and I made a run down the middle. She launched the ball towards my feet. I trapped the ball and turned to shoot but was pushed down. 

"What the hell?!" I screamed getting up. I squeezed my fist together. I walked back to midfield fuming because the ref didn't give a call. 

By the 39th minute I had another chance. I trailed into the box with the pass coming from Carli. I tried to get my head on it but by the time I almost came into contact with it instead my head contact a certain rival goalies glove. I turned around after landing on my hands. 

Before I could even get up I was held back by Tobin and Kelly. "This is bullshit!" I yelled as the goalie set up for a free kick. 

After halftime coach informed me that I was getting subbed out at the 75th minute. So I had to score now or never. 

By the 50th minute it was my time. It was a PK easiest shot to make. The one I had worked on with Clint numerous times. The ref blew the whistle and I struck the ball. The world must have been against me. Because as I struck the ball and it went straight over the crossbar. 

I fell on my knees and covered my face. I hit the ground with my fist. This was suppose to be my game. I've blown it. 

At exactly the 75th minute I was subbed out for Alex. Christen was the first to hug me. "It's gonna be alright Kam. We all have one bad game." She said. I shook my head and took the penny she held. I got a lot of pats on my back as I trudged to the end of the bench. 

After the game I sat while coach gave us the pity speech of how we played good and a draw is better than a loss. Yeah right. 

I made it to Clint's car and packed my stuff into the trunk. He was still playing so I just sat in the car. Chris understood that I didn't wanna go anywhere after the game so she stayed with Alex to watch the boys play. 

"My child." I heard the voice that I knew was coming. "I'm sorry dad I just couldn't -" 

"What are you doing?" I asked. I hopped down from the car. He had pulled out a dark object and was pointing it right at me. 

"If you don't move it will hurt less." He said. "Dad what is that?" I put my hands up. "I told you to score didn't I?" He asked. 

"But dad you saw the calls. They wouldn't let me score I eyed the object. 

"Dad. Just put it down and we can talk." I made a move to touch the object but it fired. I knew it was a gun then. 

But the object that hit me in the arm hurt like hell. It wasn't a bullet. "What the hell!" I yelled gripping my arm. "Relax princess. It was a beanbag slug. I knew you were gonna try and stop me. That was the only one I had kid so charge me again and you're gone." He said. 

"Now you're gonna listen. That goal was the ticket to me not getting my ass beat in jail. But your stupid ass couldn't score a fucking goal. One fucking goal!" He shoved the gun to my stomach. 

"Fucking stop it! It's not that easy to score a damn goal! And as far as you getting your ass beat, good. It makes up for all the times you beat my ass." I pushed him back. 

"Little girl you're pushing me." He shook his gun at me deeper into my stomach. 

"Oh yeah. Well I'm pushing you so bad then shoot it." I said. He looked surprised. "You heard me jackass. Shoot me!" I screamed. He raised the gun. 

I gripped the gun in a split second. I turned it as it went off. I didn't know if it hit me or him. But I felt us both falling to the ground. 

"Kam!" I heard my girlfriends voice. I was pulled off. "Is that blood?" Alex screamed. "Somebody call the cops!" Tobin yelled. Christen held my head as everybody was in a panic. Then everything faded to blackness. 

END of PART 1 of Kameron Kings Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. I'll probably have the second journey of Kam's by next week. Till then 


End file.
